Colors of Childhood
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Cedric is the royal sorcerer now, but he didn't start out that way. He was a child just like everyone else and he had to grow up, step by step, alongside his sister. This is how he did it.
1. White

**So I was going to do a story about the introduction of Cedric's sister into the realm of the show because I just really want to play around with her, but then I got a new idea I just couldn't get rid of. This story still features his sister, but instead of introducing her into the time period of the show I decided to do a story of both her and Cedric's childhood. I hope everyone enjoys!**

Existence is such a fragile thing. All it takes is one moment of weakness and it can be taken away. Just as easily it can be born. She was conceived this very way. It wasn't intentional, they weren't ready, especially not for her, but the best things in life never are planned. For three years she ran around, a rose kissed with magic. One of a kind. Until there came another onto the scene, a wholly unwanted guest. "Why?" Charlette sticks her lips out in a pout and crosses her arms.

Winifred chuckles. "Because Charlie darling, we loved you so much we wanted another." She strokes her daughter's cheek.

Charlette huffs and takes a quick step back. "Well I don't want 'em." She shoves her nose in the air and her dark brown curls bounce. "I want to be the only one. That way I'll always be the best and get all of everything." She gives one firm nod and the bright yellow bow situated in her hair slips forward, the ribbon falling in front of her eyes.

Winifred can't help but grin from ear to ear even as she shakes her head. "Neither of you will be any better or worse than the other, Charlie. You'll both be my little sorcerers." She reaches out and straightens her daughter's bow and brushes the ribbon from her face.

"Sorce**ress**." Charlette corrects automatically. "Daddy says a girl who uses magic is a sorceress, mom. A sorcerer is what daddy is."

"That's right sweetheart," Goodwin says as he makes his presence known. "These things are important."

Charlette beams up at him. "Daddy!" Her little yellow dress swishes back and forth as she skips over to where he stands in the doorway. She throws her arms around him. "Didja have fun at work today daddy?"

Goodwin chuckles as he runs his hand over her head. "Yes, m'dear. In fact," He holds up a finger. "I saved the king's life for the fifth time today…or was it the sixth…?" He laughs. "I've saved the king's life so many times I forget."

Charlette giggles. "The king must think you're the best." She hops back a space.

"I don't know about the best. But I am quite close with King Roland."

Winifred rolls her eyes. "Modest as always dear." She smiles as she sweeps across the room to her husband.

Goodwin returns her smile. "Good to see you too Winifred." He leans over and lays a kiss on her lips.

Charlette looks back and forth between them. It causes a swell of happiness within her, but it also brings reality crashing back down on her. "Daddy," She scowls. "Why do you want another kid?" She crosses her arms.

Goodwin catches Winifred's eye and knows instantly that this has been brought up once already. "For you, m'dear."

Charlette makes a face. "Me?"

He nods. "But of course Charlette. I wouldn't want you all alone so much. With me always with the king and your mother out dealing in herbs you'll need someone to keep you company. And wouldn't a little brother or sister be the perfect companion?" He wraps his arm around his wife as he smiles down at his daughter.

Charlette frowns and her brows knit together as she contemplates the idea. "A sister…?" She taps her chin. "Well…as long as she isn't as good at magic as me."

Goodwin bursts out laughing. "You know we can't control that. You'll just have to practice even harder so that you can be the greatest sorceress in all the land. Maybe even better than me."

"Better than _you_?" Charlette's blue eyes spark with life. "Oh, but daddy, no one could ever be better than you."

"You never know m'dear. You could one day be Charlette the Sensational."

"Uh-huh!" She nods fervently and clenches her fists. "Definitely! I'll be better than everyone in the land – especially my sister. And I'll be the king's next sorceress."

Winifred looks back and forth between them. She frowns. "**Or**, it could be a boy you know." She knows that is what Goodwin really wants anyway – a son to follow in his footsteps. Even though he'd never say it out loud, especially not to Charlette.

Charlette narrows her eyes and sticks her lips out in a pout. "Nope." She gives her head one sharp jerk. "It'll be a little sister. That way we'll like all the same things."

Winifred simply smiles and shakes her head. "We'll see Charlie." She pats her daughter on the head. She lays a hand over her bulging stomach with the other hand. "It won't be long now."

…

For a while she forgets – a long while – but eventually she is forced to face the reality of another child in her parents' lives. Her mother gives birth on a rainy day in July. The house overflows with tension that day. Charlette stands uselessly by, feeling like a shadow as her father paces all over the tiny room. She watches his every move, especially in his expression. She has never seen him so flustered and completely beside himself. Not even all the instances of the king's life being in jeopardy were able to work him up this terribly. And she has to wonder – did her birth do the same?

It feels like days before the tension is dispelled even though it can't have been more than a few hours. Her father walks out into the main room with a broad grin on his face. "Come Charlette." He holds out a hand to her. "Come see your new brother."

Charlette stiffens. She glares at his offering. "Brother?" She huffs. "But I don't want one of those. You and mother will like him more because he's a _boy_ and he'll get to be the king's new sorcerer. No girl has ever gotten to be before."

Goodwin chuckles. "Nonsense." He steps toward her. "Just because it's never happened doesn't mean it never will." He bends down to her level. "It's about skill and competence darling." He runs his fingers along her cheek. "Not gender."

Charlette leans into his touch and a smile wiggles its way onto her lips. "Ok, daddy." She hooks onto his arm. "I'll just be better then." He skips toward her parent's room.

Goodwin belly laughs. "Indeed." He lets her tug him along.

Once they enter Charlette releases her father and scurries to the side of the bed closest to her mother. She grips the bed and leans far forward until she is directly over the tiny mass in her mother's arms.

Winifred smiles softly at her daughter. "Charlie, meet your new brother – little Cedric." She tilts her arms ever so slightly so that the baby's face is fully visible to Charlette.

"Ceedric…?" She tests the word out on her lips. "I _guess_ it's ok."

Winifred chuckles. "I'm glad you think so."

Charlette peers down at Cedric's unusually pale face. It is peaceful – unlike any little person she has ever seen. She hums thoughtfully to herself as she subconsciously nods. "I wanted a sister…" She reaches slowly out and pokes his squishy cheek. "But a brother won't be so bad I don't guess." She swings her legs idly.

Goodwin comes up behind her and lifts her from her precarious position on the bed. "You'll love him m'dear."

Charlette squeaks as he grabs her, but she goes along with it.

Goodwin settles next to Winifred and places Charlette in his lap. "He'll be your best friend."

Charlette frowns, glances upward, then finally smiles. "Ok. He'll be my helper." She runs her hand over Cedric's thin layer of hair. "Little Ceedric."

**What do you think? Do you like the start? And yes I chose the name Charlette for her. I hope you like the name. I have a particular affinity for it. And in case it wasn't obvious enough, each chapter will be named after a color. I have no idea how long this will stretch, pretty much any moment I imagine for his childhood with Charlette will be stuck in here, in chronological order of course.**

**Oh, and I would like to know something. I can't get the image of them living in a cottage like in mystic meadows out of my head. It obviously wouldn't be mystic meadows, but I figure they would live in an area that is a lot like it only closer to the castle. What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Gray

**Woo! Chapter two! I suppose Cedric is around six months old in this one. I hope you like it as much as the first. Enjoy!**

Charlette sits in the center of the room and stares through narrowed eyes at little Cedric as he sits back against the foot of the couch. He gurgles and makes occasional intelligible sounds, but it is nothing like a real word. She curls her fingers around her legs as she leans farther and farther forward. _So weird…_ "Mom," She keeps her gaze focused on Cedric. "Why does he have old man hair?"

"Charlette!" Winifred calls from the kitchen. "Your brother does **not** look like an old man."

Charlette snorts and sticks her tongue out in the direction of the kitchen. "She just says that cause she has to." She shifts onto all fours and creeps up on Cedric. "He totally has old man hair." She gets within reach and grabs for his bangs. She pinches them between her fingers and pulls them to the sides. She swishes the gray hair back and forth, half expecting them to spring to life and wrap her up as if a magic spell has possessed them.

Cedric's big brown eyes dart over every inch of her face. His o shaped mouth spreads into a smile and he gurgles especially loud.

"You think?" Charlette releases his bangs and decides to instead bat at them. "You're a fairy in disguise?" She nods. "I think so too. Only a fairy would have such _weird_ hair. Hm…but where are your wings?"

Cedric lurches forward and grabs at her face.

Charlette squeals and jumps backward. She flip over and hits her head hard on the wood floor.

Cedric blinks and then giggles as the sight of her unusual movement.

For a moment Charlette just lays there, staring wide eyed at the ceiling. She blinks, then the spell is broken. Her lip quivers and tears well in her eyes. "Mooooooom!"

Cedric starts at her sharp scream and he too lets out a terrible cry.

Winifred races into the living room. "Charlie! Cedric!" Her eyes are wild and her heart beats like thunder in her chest. "What's wrong?" She scrambles over to her daughter's side. "Are you hurt?" She gingerly lifts her daughter from the floor. Her eyes dart to her youngest, but she is pretty sure he is only bellowing because Charlette screamed first.

"Mommy!" She throws her hands around her mother and buries her face in her mother's chest. "Ceedric made me hit my head," She blubbers.

A wisp of a smile flits across Winifred's lips. "Come now Charlie dear," She strokes her daughter's hair. "He's only a baby. He didn't do it on purpose. He was just curious."

"So," Charlette sniffles. "He shouldn't go grabbing my face."

Winifred shakes her head. "But weren't you doing the very same thing?" She pulls Charlette back so she can peer down at her daughter's face. "Messing with his hair?" She smirks and raises a brow.

Charlette's cheeks color slightly. "I-It's not the same!" She scowls. She sniffles despite her irritated front. "He looks like a fairy." She rubs the back of her head.

Winifred giggle snorts. "He's not a fairy dear. I promise." She leans over and places a kiss on Charlette's head where she bonked it. "There. All better."

Charlette manages a tiny smile. "Uh-huh." She wipes her arm across her eyes.

Winifred nods. She lifts Charlette from her lap and sets her aside. She rubs her daughter's head one last time before she turns from her to face her youngest child. "Cedric," She picks him up and cradles him. "It's ok baby." She makes hushing sounds. "Charlette just hit her head. That's all. She's fine." She bounces him lightly.

Cedric locks onto the sight of his mother's big blue eyes and gradually his screams taper off. They devolve into soft cooing. A tiny smile curls his lips.

"That's right." Winifred tickles him beneath his chin. "You're ok." She stands and shifts him into her other arm. "Come on Charlie," She extends her hand. "How about a nice, big Fly Cake to make you feel better." She smiles.

Charlette's face lights up. "Yeah!" She seizes her mother's hand and pulls herself up. Once on her feet she loosens her grip and locks her fingers between her mother's. "You make the best Fly Cakes mom." She grins from ear to ear.

"Thank you Charlie dear."

Charlette stretches up on her tip toes as she continues to walk, awkwardly now. "You'll love it Ceedric," she says inches from his face. "But no telling daddy." She presses a finger to her lips.

Winifred chuckles. "Only a little for him." She sets him in his highchair. "He can't have too much sugar." Or any at all really. She laughs to herself. She draws her wand from her sleeve and waves it once, two Fly Cakes appearing at the center of the table.

"Yay!" Charlette throws her hands in the air. She scrambles up onto her chair and snaps her hands out to seize one of the cakes. She chomps down on the treat, her cheeks filling to the point they bulge like a chipmunks.

Winifred chuckles. "Small bites there my little chipmunk."

Charlette jerks her head up and grins, sprinkles gleaming against her white teeth.

Winifred takes the second cake and breaks off a small part of the bread. She sets it in front of Cedric. "There you are Ceddy darling." She takes a bite out of the rest of the cake. "Eat up."

Cedric swings his hands at the cake, missing the first time. He tries again, one hand coming up short and the other scooping the cake up perfectly. He lifts it to his mouth and nibbles on it. His face light up and a laugh bubbles on his lips.

Charlette gasps. "You like it!?" She giggles. "You've got good taste." She gives a single firm nod. "Not completely weird."

Winifred swats Charlette atop her head. "Charlette," She shoots her daughter a sharp but not mad look.

Charlette sighs. "Yeah, yeah. I know mom."

Winifred shakes her head. "I know you do." She ruffles her daughter's hair. Charlette just needs to learn to act that way. Otherwise these are going to be some long and _interesting_ years.

**What do you think? I had fun (even though I should have been doing homework, opps). Whatever your thoughts are I'd love to hear them. Please review!**


	3. Lavender

**I'm telling you, I'm on a roll. It certainly helps that school keeps getting cancelled and I get to lounge about and do nothing but write. But that's not the only thing. This is just so much fun. I guess Cedric is fourteen months old here. Oh, and yeah, I could have divided this chapter in two, but they have similar themes so I kept them together. Well, enjoy!**

It is a familiar sight now – Winifred sitting at the kitchen table with Cedric in his highchair. She holds a plate of all sorts of mushed vegetables as she tries to maneuver a spoonful of peas into her son's mouth. "Come on Cedric," she coaxes. "Open up for mommy."

Cedric presses his lips tight together and shakes his head fiercely. "Uh-uh. Blech."

Winifred groans. "No, not blech. It's good for you. See?" She pretends to take a bite from the mash of green. "Mmm, delicious." She rubs her stomach and licks her lips.

Cedric continues to shake his head. "Fy Cake. Fy Cake." He reaches out and opens and closes his hands as if to grasp the desired treat.

Winifred sighs. "No, no Fly Cake." She wags a finger at him. "Not until you eat your lunch."

Cedric scowls. "Humph." He jerks his head as far from her as possible.

Winifred blows out a breath. "Alright." She sets the plate and spoon down. She pushes herself away from the table and stands. "Well, when you decide you want to eat your lunch you can holler." She walks toward the sink.

Cedric's eyes bulge. He opens and closes his mouth repetitively, an occasional desperate grunt coming out. Then he finally finds a word, "Mama!" He reaches for her.

Winifred doesn't look back at him. "Mommy has other things she has to do before your father returns with Charlette. I can't sit at the table for hours." She waves her wand and the dishes bounce out of the sink.

"Mama!" Cedric's lip trembles. "MAMA." He bursts into sobs.

Winifred orders the dishes back into the sink and turns toward her son. She smiles gently. "Don't cry, Ceddy-kins." She sweeps across the room to where he sits. "Mommy isn't going anywhere." She runs her fingers across his cheek.

Cedric sniffles, but he cries die down. He coos as he leans into her touch. "Mama,"

"Yes, Cedric. Mommy's here." She sits down again and takes the spoon in hand. "So please eat a little bit? Alright, love?" She holds the spoon inches from his lips.

Cedric frowns, but he opens his mouth a second later.

Winifred slips the spoon into his mouth. "Mmmm, yummy." She grins. When he opens his mouth she draws the spoon back and picks up another scoop of food. They repeat the process until the plate is mostly empty and the sound of the door catches their attention.

"Oh gosh daddy, it's so great!" Charlette's voice washes over every inch of the house as the two step through the door. "The prettiest!" She cups the jewel in her hands as she stares intently at it.

"Only the best for my little sorceress." He tickles at her chin.

Charlette giggles as she tilts her head up to beam at him. "And it matches my wand." She draws her wand out and shoves it far in front of her. It is a soft lavender, the same shade as the jewel around her neck.

"I know how you like your things to match."

Charlette gives a single firm nod. She pivots and places herself in front of him. "Now let's practice!" She grins from ear to ear.

Goodwin hums thoughtfully to himself. "Well…" He glances at Winifred.

Winifred is busy lifting Cedric from his highchair. "Looks like daddy's home." She situates him on her hip. "Isn't that exciting?"

Cedric nods fervently. "Dada! Dada!"

"Alright," Winifred laughs. "Let's go see him." She spins on her heel and makes her way to her husband and daughter. "Goodie," She smiles. "Did it go well?"

Goodwin returns her sentiments. "But of course dear." He chuckles. "How could it not?"

Winifred rolls her eyes. "Of course."

"Dada!" Cedric opens and closes his hands in Goodwin's direction.

Goodwin chuckles. He takes Cedric from Winifred and bounces him lightly in the crook of his arm. "Hello there Cedric. I missed you too."

Cedric leans toward Goodwin and nuzzles him. He coos softly.

Goodwin returns Cedric's affections.

Charlette watches with narrowing eyes. "Daaaady," Charlette reaches up and tugs at his robe.

Goodwin glances down at her.

"I want to practice." She looks hard at him.

"Not now m'dear." Goodwin pats her head, a frown passing his lips as he is forced to decline. He would practice every moment of every day with her if he could. There's nothing he loves more than teaching the art of sorcery, especially to his children, but there are other responsibilities.

Charlette's jaw drops. "But-But…"

"Oh, Goodwin, go on."

Goodwin perks. He lowers Cedric so that their faces no longer touch. "It's alright, Winifred. I'm not really in the mood to-"

Winifred snorts. "Sure you aren't." She holds her arms out to receive Cedric. "And I'm not a woman." She gives him a pointed, but amused look.

Goodwin smiles sheepishly. "Alright, dear." He sets Cedric in her arms and quickly turns back to Charlette. "Ok, Charlette." He claps his hands together. "Let's get started."

Charlette's face lights up. "Yay!"

Winifred turns her attention to Cedric. "It's time for your nap anyway."

Cedric yawns and his eyes flutter.

Winifred smiles tenderly down at his drowsy expression as she walks off to her room to lay down with him. She is rather tired herself, more than she'd ever admit in front of Goodwin. So she takes this opportunity wholeheartedly.

Goodwin heads for the couch in the room.

Charlette scurries after him, wand in hand. "What are we gonna practice today, daddy?" She settles in front of the couch, her legs tucked beneath her and her hands resting on her knees. Her bright blue eyes fix on Goodwin.

Goodwin situates himself on the couch. "How about a floating spell?" He raises a brow.

Charlette gasps. "Yes, yes, **yes**!" She bounces up and down.

Goodwin grins from ear to ear. "Alright," He holds his wand out. "The most important rule is slow and steady does the trick."

Charlotte nods. "Yep, I know. You say it every time daddy." She giggles.

Goodwin smirks. "Indeed I do." He stands and glides to the bookcase in the corner. He grabs a book from the self and returns to the couch. "Now," He flips through the pages. "Ah, here we are." He turns the book so that she can see it. "**Now**," He looks hard at her. "Read the spell _carefully_."

Charlette leans forward. She scans the page. "Ok." She nods. "I got it." She grins up at him.

Goodwin nods in return. "Let me show you first. He flicks his wand in her direction. "Floaticus Haver Aboon."

Charlette stares with slowly widening eyes as she watches her body lift from the floor. She squeals and laughs as she is carefully turned about in the air. "This is the **coolest**!" She throws her arms out. A grin stretches over her entire face.

Goodwin chuckles. "I'm glad you think so." He gently sets her back on her knees as he says, "Floaticus Downitso."

Charlette remains where she is placed, but she wiggles around in her excitement. "You know all the spells!" She cheers. "And I want to too."

"You will. You'll just have to practice." He hands her the book so she can read over the spell once more. "Now," He reaches for her necklace and undoes the latch. He holds it out. "Use this as a target."

Charlette nods fervently. "Yes, daddy." She holds her wand out and stares intently at the necklace. "Slow and steady…" She breathes to herself. She waves her wand and says, "Floaticus Haver Aboon." The jewel shifts upward. Charlette catches her breath. In the next instant the jewel jerks sideways. It zips around the room, nearly crashing into the lamp before spiraling back toward her. She shrieks and ducks, narrowly avoiding being smacked in the head.

Goodwin snaps to attention. He utters the counter spell and the necklace freezes. It sinks to the ground, limp and lifeless as before.

Charlette tentatively lifts her head. She peeks around her and finally lays eyes on the rogue jewel. She lets out and breath and her shoulders slump forward. "I messed it up. I'm sorry daddy." She drops her gaze to the floor. "I guess I'm not a very good sorceress."

"Nonsense!" Goodwin leaps to his feet. "You a perfectly capable sorceress." He kneels at her level and cups her chin in his hand. He tilts her head up to look at him. "You just need to practice."

Charlette averts her eyes. Her spirits remain low.

Goodwin smirks. "You know, even I messed this spell up the first time I tried it."

Charlette jerks her head up and her eyes snap to him. "What? _You_? Really?" She gapes. "No way."

"It's true." He shrugs. "I was a perfectly terrible sorcerer." He chuckles. "But with a little help from my father and some serious practicing I became one of the most well known sorcerers in all the kingdoms."

Charlette grins. "Then I will too!" She nods once. "Let's go again." She holds up her wand.

Goodwin chuckles. "Maybe later, m'dear." He ruffles her hair. He stands to his full height. "I need to go check on your mother." It's a bit strange she hasn't returned yet. He wanders in the direction of their bedroom.

Charlette crosses her arms and sticks her lips out in a pout. She huffs. She knows he would rather teach her magic all day. She knows him. But still he insists on cutting their lessons short time and time again. It's that baby – stupid little Cedric. "Ceedric…" She glares in the direction her father disappears. Ever since he was born they've been paying less and less attention to her. "Humph!" She leaps to her feet and trudges after her father.

Goodwin stops in the doorway. He smiles as he looks over and sees Winifred fast asleep with Cedric held close. He supposes she has been rather overworked lately – taking care of two children most hours of the day. He slinks into the room and comes right to the edge of the bed.

Charlette comes up from behind and freezes.

Goodwin stares for split second, then he slides into bed. He scoots in close and wraps an arm around Winifred.

Charlette's mouth gapes and her eyes widen. Her brows knit together and her lips curl downward. She leans heavily against the frame of the door, her knees suddenly weak. That's it then. They want to push her out. Fine. Whatever. A sniffle leaps forth unbidden and she sucks in a sharp breath.

Goodwin's ears prick. He twists around and looks toward the doorway. "Charlette," he whispers. He holds out a hand. "Come on, m'dear."

Charlette glowers at the offering. After he ran off and left her. And if she hadn't made a sound he would have forgotten her completely. Still…she sighs. She can't deny she wants this – to be a part of their tiny world. So she slinks forward, up to the edge of the bed, and crawls onto the sheets.

Goodwin wriggles so more of a space is left between him and Winifred. He then twists his arm around and scoops Charlette up. He slips her into the space between him and Winifred and wraps his arm around the both of them.

Charlette tries not to, but she can't help it – she smile. She nestles into her father's chest and sighs in content. She balls two patches of his red robe in her tiny hands and almost immediately drifts off to sleep.

Goodwin strokes Charlette's head with his other hand as he lays and watches each of the people in his family. It's a good life. He couldn't wish for more.

…

A week passes and Charlette practices the spell every chance she gets. In no time at all she has the basics of the spell. She can't do anything fancy like Goodwin and she has to really focus to get it to do what she wants, but that doesn't deter her. Even now she is honing her skills. She points her wand at the lavender necklace and murmurs the floating spell. It rises and swishes back and forth gently all the way. It does, however, stay its course, unlike that first time. She stops it just in front of her line of vision but she does not break her concentration.

Winifred lifts Cedric from his highchair and sets him on the floor. "Play nice." She settles down at the table and reclaims her book. She flips to page one hundred and readies herself for a good, long read. She has surely earned it.

Cedric totters out of the kitchen. He lurches forward and grabs onto the wall, nearly smacking his head onto the corner. He pushes back and rights himself easily. He continues on his way, headed for the couch where he knows daddy is sitting. If mommy doesn't want to play then surely he will.

Goodwin lays stretched out along the couch. His breathing is soft and his eyes half shut as he drifts in and out of a nap. His hat slides down so that his eyes are covered.

Cedric comes fast around the corner. A grin stretches across his face as he spies daddy on the couch, just where he knew he'd be. He stumbles and runs hard into the arm of the couch. He blinks and for a long moment stands motionless. A frown blossoms on his lips, but he does not scream. Daddy fusses when he screams over silly things. So he simply tries again. He works his way around the couch and prepares to pull himself up on the cushions.

Then he freezes. Cedric perks and tilts his head in the opposite direction. Something shiny catches him eye. Something purple and hanging in the air as if by magic. His eyes light up and a grin stretches across his face. "Petty." He breathes. He shuffles so he is facing away from the couch and propels himself forward. He opens his hand in preparation to seize the shiny object.

Charlette gasps. She jerks her hand and the necklace goes flying.

Cedric follows the course of the necklace and does his best to back up. He only ends up falling hard on his butt. He grunts and his face creases with upset. But in the next instant the necklace plops into his lap. His delight returns full force and he scoops the jewel into his tiny hands. "Oooh…petty." He squeezes it to see if it will budge under his touch like some of the balls mommy has him play with.

Charlette's mouth gapes and her eyes widen. "No!" She scrambles across the floor. "No Ceedric! Put it down!"

Cedric glances up at her and understands, but he ignores her. He opens his mouth and tries to stick the jewel in. He nibbles at it, wondering if it isn't for squeezing it might be for chewing.

"EW." Charlotte shrieks. "That's _so_ gross!" She snatches at the necklace. She finds a grip on the chain and pulls. "Give it back! It's mine!"

Cedric lets it leave his mouth but he quickly clamps his hands around the jewel. He pulls just as hard as her. "Mine!"

"It is _not_! Daddy gave it to me! Just for me!" She groans with her efforts. "Bad Ceedric! Bad!"

Cedric's lips trembles. "Nu-uh. No bad! No!"

"Yes! You bad little boy!"

Cedric gives an especially hard tug and flips backward with the force. He blinks up at the ceiling, stunned. Then the chain dangles down in his face and he realizes with a smile that he is the victor of the tug of war. He giggles.

Charlette's face burns red. She jerks her wand up and practically screams, "Floaticus Haver Aboon."

Cedric lifts off the floor in one sharp movement. He sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes grow wild with confusion mingled with fear as something he has never experienced before happens. He is so consumed with the phenomenon that his grip on the necklace loosens and it slips from his grasp.

Charlotte catches the precious gift and instantly drops it like a hot potato. "Yuck." She sticks her tongue out. "Bad Ceedric." She maneuvers him so that he is facing her. "Making it all gross with your drool." She folds the corner of the rug over and wipes both her hand and the necklace.

Cedric's panic ebbs at the sight of her. He waves his arms as if flying, laughter bubbling at his lips. "Fy! Fy!"

Charlette snorts and rolls her eyes. She picks the necklace up and clutches it at her chest. She idly flicks her wand up and down, knowing that he won't merely float gently up and down like he would if Goodwin were to do it.

Cedric spins as his body is jerked up and down like a plane headed for a crash. Still, he cackles.

"Charlette!" Winifred's voice is sharp as she suddenly appears in the living room. "What did I tell you?" She plants her hands on her hips as her narrowed eyes bore into her daughter.

Charlette meets Winifred's glare with one of equal intensity. "He took my stuff. My _special_ necklace. So I had to get it back." She gives a sharp nod.

"I don't care what he did. You do **not** cast magic on your brother." She murmurs a spell of her own and nullifies Charlette's magic with the strength of her own. She floats Cedric away from Charlette and into her own arms. "Or _any_ person for that matter."

Goodwin yawns and sits up. "Oh, come now Winifred." He waves his hand dismissively. "It was only a little floating spell. She couldn't have done any real damage."

Winifred turns hard. "And _you_," She points a finger at him. "What were you doing? Letting them fight like that? You're the parent – mediator – so mediate."

Cedric ducks his head and whines. "Mama," He tugs at her shirt.

Goodwin scoffs. "It was nothing, Winifred. I was watching. If I thought they were going to get hurt I would have done something. Trust me."

Winifred snorts. "Yeah, that's why our son was being tossed like a ragdoll when I walked in."

Goodwin sighs. "You worry too much Winifred." He stands. "Just look at it this way. Our daughter is becoming quite the little sorceress." He smiles at Charlette and ruffles her hair. "Only a week to get the spell down."

Charlette grins up at her father. The instant she returns her gaze to Winifred she narrows her eyes. "Yeah." She nods once. "I'm quite the sorceress mother."

"I don't care if you're the king himself." Winifred stomps toward the two. "You don't use magic on people." She knew plenty of sorcerers that turned out rotten by making the first fatal mistake of casting spells on people. It's a slippery slope after that. "Especially not little Cedric."

Cedric pops his head up toward her. "Uh-huh?"

Winifred chuckles. "Nothing Ceddy-kins." She tickles his chin.

Cedric giggles.

Goodwin shakes his head. "Ease up there Winifred the Whirlwind." He makes his way over to her.

Winifred rolls her eyes, but she can't hide the smile on her lips. "You're hilarious."

"Really though, she knows better than to run around cursing people. Come now, dear. You think she is going to be one of those nasty kids who only knows how to use magic for evil?"

Winifred sighs. "No, of course not." She shakes her head. "But I just don't like seeing her test any sort of magic on Cedric." She hugs Cedric a little closer. "She might not mean to, but she could seriously hurt him. He's only a baby."

Goodwin turns, standing side by side with his wife. "Charlette," When she looks at him he continues. "Do as your mother says, alright? Don't use magic on Cedric."

Charlette huffs. She crosses her arms. "Then tell him not to take my stuff." She clutches the necklace tighter.

Goodwin gives her a sharp look. "Charlette."

Charlette blows out a breath. "Fine." She rolls her eyes and flops her head forward dramatically. She drags herself to her feet and trudges over to where they stand. "But I can still use it on other kids right?" She flashes a grin.

Goodwin smiles despite himself. "No, m'dear. Not for a while yet."

"Ever." Winifred chimes.

"Here," Goodwin takes the necklace from Charlette. He twines the chain around her neck and snaps the lock into place. "This way he _can't_ take it." He winks at her.

Charlette clasps her hands at her waist and smiles. "Yes, daddy."

"Now come on darlings," Winifred says to them. "Let's play a new game. _Together_."

Charlette nods. "Yes, mother." She holds her hand out and up toward her.

Winifred smiles and slips her hand around her daughter's. "I love you, Charlie."

Charlette smiles softly. "I love you too mom." Then they all go out to play in their small yard, a rare moment of complete and utter peace. A moment that smells of lavender.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? I had fun! ^^ Hopefully you did too. Please review!**


	4. Red

**WHOO! This took waaaaay longer than it should have. Stupid real life. But regardless of that, here it is now! I hope you enjoy! I had lots of fun. Oh and Cedric is three and Charlette six.**

It is the middle of summer and the sun shines uninterrupted in the clear blue sky. It is the perfect day to be outside and away from the scrutinous eye of their mother. At least Charlette thought so.

"Come on," Charlette hisses. She flings her hand out in Cedric's direction.

Cedric eyes her hand warily. A deep frown curls his lips and his brows knit together. "I don't know…" He glances back in the direction of the house. Mother is back inside, just out of range. "Mommy says we aren't supposed to leave the yard."

Charlette scoffs. "Come oooon," She flops over dramatically. "Don't be such a mama's boy. Besides, she's not ever gonna know. We're just gonna go out for a little bit and pick some berries."

Cedric sticks out his lower lip. "I am not a mama's boy…" He grumbles as he averts his eyes. "I just don't like being away from the house." He squeezes the teddy bear in the crook of his arm for comfort.

"Mama's boy! Mama's boy!" She cackles.

"Stop it!" He scowls. His lip trembles faintly.

"Then _come on_," She jostles her hand in his direction to remind him. "We don't have all day."

Cedric shifts from one foot to the other. "O-Ok…" He slowly reaches for her hand.

Before he can lay his hand in hers she acts. She snaps her hand forward and seizes his hand. "Alright!" She spins hard on her heel and zips away from their house.

Cedric squeals and stumbles. His heart leaps in his throat as he struggles to keep himself on his feet every step of the way. He has no chance to right himself as his sister drags him along at her pace. "Ch-Charlie…c-can't we…go slower?"

Charlette scoffs. "Do you _want_ mom to catch us?"

Cedric grimaces. He does not say a word. He just hugs his bear a little harder to try and assuage his fears. Between his mother and Charlette his mind is in a frenzy.

Charlette tugs him along for five whole minutes before she suddenly stops. She releases him and looks in wide eyed wonder at the masses of blueberry bushes clustered just ahead of her.

Cedric can't stop. He has too much momentum and he zooms past her. Without her steadying hand his tumbling feet come out from under him and he falls flat on his face. He whines as he pushes himself up to his knees. His lip trembles and his eyes well with tears. "You let me fall." He stares pitifully up at her.

Charlette rolls her eyes. "You should have caught yourself dummy." She crosses her arms and looks completely unimpressed as she stares down at him. "And just because you fall doesn't mean you have to be a baby and cry about it."

"I am _not_ a baby." Cedric sniffles and makes a swipe at his face to brush away the tears.

Charlette scoffs. "Yeah, alright." She bends over and hooks her arm through his. "Now come on you big baby." She lugs him to his feet. "You've gotta help me pick the berries. If you don't you don't get any." She retracts her arm and heads for the blueberry bushes.

Cedric glares after her. "I'm not a baby…" He says to himself. Another sniffle leaps forth and growls softly at the sound. He trudges after her.

Charlette drops to her knees and flattens her dress, leaving a good surface to drop the berries. Then she eagerly grabs for the plump berries.

Cedric takes a spot next to her. He leans forward and peers over at her. He watches each movement intently and does as she does. He smooths his shorts and begins to awkwardly pick at the berries as he tries to keep his bear from falling out of his arm.

Charlette accumulates quite a pile before his movements catch her eye. She arches a brow at his strange maneuvers. "Are you serious Cedric?"

Cedric starts and one of the berries go flying. It bops him in between the eyes and he flinches. He tilts his head to look at her. "What?"

Charlette looks at him as if he is stupid. "Just put down the stupid bear."

Cedric's eyes widen and he shrinks back. "No!" He clutches the bear at his chest. "And he isn't stupid. He has a name – Mr. Scom."

Charlette makes a face. "That's not even a real _word_, let alone a name."

"Is so!" Cedric beats a fist on the ground. "It's the name I gived him so it's a name." He shoves the bear in her face. "His name is Mr. Scom."

Charlette stares the bear dead in its beady black eyes. She scoops a handful of blueberries from her dress and shoves them in her mouth. She gnashes down on them and then springs forward. The remaining berries go flying before she seizes his bear around the neck and jerks it from his feeble grip.

"No!" Cedric shrieks. He leaps for the bear, the berries he collected scattering across the ground.

Charlette hops to her feet and stretches her arm up as high as she can. "Nope!" She smirks. "Mr. Bear doesn't want to be your friend anymore."

"NO." Cedric jumps for it. "Gimme! Gimme him back!"

Charlette steps back quickly and pivots. She races deeper into the woods, farther from home. "You gotta catch me first." She yells over her shoulder.

"Charlie!" He runs as fast as his little legs will carry him. "Stop it!"

Charlette comes up short. She does a quick onceover of the area around her and her gaze settles on a large oak tree just in front of her. A devilish smile curls her lips and her eyes twinkle deviously as she throws a glance over her shoulder. He's still not too close. So she straddles the tree and shuffles her way up the trunk.

Cedric gasps. He scrambles to a stop and nearly falls over himself in his haste. "Don't!" He reaches forward as if he can stop her from this distance. "You'll fall!"

Charlette barks out a laugh. "You wish. But **I** am no klutz. **I **won't fall." She continues to make her way up the slowly widening trunk.

Cedric bounces from one foot to the other and shakes his hands back and forth. He grinds his teeth and holds his breath as each passing moment takes her further and further away from the ground. Then he notices it. His eyes bulge as he notices Mr. Scom being dragged along the bark and ruined with her efforts. "Stop! You're messing him up!" He stamps his feet. "YOU'RE MESSING HIM UP."

Charlette sucks in a sharp breath and loses her grip on the bear. She dips backward and snatches the toy from the air. She grins down at the upside down image of Cedric. "Ha." She rights herself with much effort and then makes it to the first branch in the tree. She slings her leg up and over it and seizes the branch with both hands. She twists and turns her body so that in only one minute more she is perched comfortably on the limb. She holds her head high and bobs it side to side. "Now come and get it." She dangles the bear out in front of her.

Cedric clenches his fists and shakes noticeably. His lip trembles and eyes cloud with tears. "You big meanie!"

Charlette glares. "Big baby!" She points a finger at him.

"I'm NOT." He throws his head back and unleashes a wordless scream. He jerks back so hard that he falls on his butt.

Charlette cringes and hisses. "Stop it Cedric! Bad little Ceedric!" She resorts to the mispronunciation that she knows he now hates.

Cedric's hair stands on end at the use of the terrible name, but he does not cease his scream. The only thing that ruins his bellowing is when a sob chokes him and he goes into a coughing fit. Big, fat tears roll down his cheeks and once the coughing dies down there is only the sound of sniffles and sobs.

Charlette lets out a long, overdrawn breath. She slumps over along the branch and stares dully down at Cedric as he falls to pieces. At least out here their mother can't yell at her too. She'll just wait until he burns himself out. She swings her arm and the bear idly.

Cedric blinks as realization sets in on him. Mommy isn't going to come running to save him this time. Charlette took him too far away this time. So he swallows his tears and shoves himself to his feet. He stares the tree down for a long moment and then jumps onto it.

Charlette perks. "Hm?" She lifts her head to see what is happening at the bottom of the tree.

Cedric grunts as he scrapes frantically at the bark. He can't find his traction.

Charlette snickers. "You just aren't big enough to make it poor little Ceedric." She sits up straight again and cranes her neck to continue watching.

Cedric huffs. He scrambles even more furiously. Gradually he moves upward.

Charlette's brows rise higher on her head with every passing moment. Cedric is already halfway to where she is.

Cedric's fingers are raw from rubbing against the bark and the skin is beginning to peel by the time he reaches her level. Tiny red finger prints stain the tree. "G-Gimme…" He heaves. He reaches a trembling hand out toward Charlette.

Charlette scoots farther down the branch. She holds the bear out in the opposite direction of him. "Just a little farther." She teases.

Cedric grasps at the branch. He digs his fingers in with one hand and swings his other arm around to double his strength. Midway through the motion his leg slips and he loses his traction. In his panic he releases the branch and there is nothing but air holding him up.

Charlette sees it in his eyes before she sees his hand off of the branch. She drops the bear and lurches forward, grabbing for his hand. She feels it – the ghost of his baby fingers – but she can not grab them. There is nothing but air.

Cedric plummets. The air rushes from his lungs and the fear strangles him. In that split second before impact all he can see is the terror in his sister's deep blue eyes and sorrow wells in in his heart. _Sorry_. Then he crashes into the ground and his head smashes into a rock, his world going black.

"Cedric!" Charlette grips the sides of her head. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." She slides down the trunk and leaps in Cedric's direction. She drops to her knees and leans over her little brother. Her heart beats like a drum and her breathing is erratic. "Cedric…" Her hands tremble over him as she is consumed with indecision. "C-Cedric…"

She slides her hand beneath his head and tilts it in her direction. She nearly chokes on air. Her eyes bulge from her head. A splotch of red stains his forehead and trickles down the side of his face. It paralyzes her. "C…C…Ced…ric…" She runs her hand along the side of his face untouched by red. "C-Come on…W-Wake…wake up…" A sob bubbles in her throat. She lifts him farther off the ground. "Open your eyes. OPEN THEM."

She pitches forward and presses her forehead to his. "Cedric!" She wails. She hugs him tight. Tears stream down her face and sobs choke her. "I'm sorry…so-so…sorry…" She jerks upright and screams to the sky. "MOM-MIE!"

Deep down though she knows they are too far for mother to come running or even hear. So with all the strength she can muster she lifts Cedric's motionless body and picks them both of them up from the forest floor. She stumbles, but she refuses to fall. She uses the tree as a brace and propels herself in the direction of the house. Every step of the way she screams for their mother, hoping and praying at some point she will come running.

Winifred perks at the sound of something that seems so far away. Yet she swears it is familiar. She wanders over to the window by the door and peers through the curtains. Her eyes shoot open as she sees that neither of her children are there. She bursts out of the house and looks wildly about her. Then she hears it again – closer this time. "Charlie…" She sprints toward the sound.

Charlette's legs are heavy. She can barely lift them – one after the other. One misstep and her foot catches on the other. She goes flying and drops Cedric. The both of them skid across the ground, but she is the only one who feels it. The ground rips up skin and dirties the wounds. But she forces the pain beneath the surface, the emotional agony far too powerful. "C-C-Cedric…" She crawls over to his still limp form. "Pleeeease…w-wake up…"

"Charlie!" Winifred bursts onto the scene. Her heart stops dead as she lays eyes on her children. "C-Ceddy…" Her knees go weak and it is all she can do to not collapse right there. She surges forward the remaining distance and throws herself before them. "My baby…" She carefully lifts him from the ground and cradles him. The blood marring his face makes her sick to her stomach and very nearly shut down completely. It is only her daughter's voice that brings her back.

"I-I'm sorry." Charlette shakes her head back and forth. "I-I didn't mean it…didn't mean to." She digs her fingernails into her head. "He-He just…I was…I'm sooooorry." She bursts out into sobs.

Winifred jerks her gaze around to Charlette. "Hush!" She snaps.

Charlette snaps her mouth shut. It takes all her energy to keep from making a single sound. Forcing the noise down only feeds into her convulsions.

"Come on," Winifred knows she sounds harsher than she means to. But her mind is in a frenzy and it is all she can do to keep her world from spiraling out of control. "We're going home. We **have** to go home." She races the short distance back to their house.

Charlette limps after her. Each step sends electric pain up her leg. But she forges onward. She bites back moans and whimpers because she knows she is nigh insignificant in the face of poor little Cedric. It is a few feet from the door that it overwhelms her. She collapses in a heap.

Goodwin is just outside the door, his hand curled around the handle. He tilts his head in the direction of the shuffling to see a truly terrible sight.

"Goodie," Winifred gasps. "Cedric…Cedric…"

Goodwin spins around and races to her. "Whatever is the matter Winifred?" He glances down and his heart splits clear in half. "Cedric," Startling red stains his face. "What happened?" He grips Winifred's shoulders.

Winifred shakes her head. "I-I…don't…don't…" She crumbles. The tears perched at the edge of her vision pour from her eyes.

"Alright, alright," Goodwin forces himself to breath. "Just give him to me." He strokes Winifred's cheek over and over. "I'll fix this."

Winifred nods weakly. She mindlessly hands her son to Goodwin.

Goodwin turns on his heel and barges into the house. He doesn't look back. He takes Cedric to their bedroom.

Winifred runs after him, then stops just as suddenly. She jerks her head back in the direction of her other child. Her muscles tense and she takes slow deliberate breaths. She forces herself to remain planted and only watch Charlette for a long moment.

Charlette draws her knees close to her. She wraps her arms around them and presses her face into them. She sobs, her tears drenching her new dress. Again she feels forgotten. So alone. But this time it is her fault. This time she deserves it.

Winifred turns wholly around. She takes a deep breath, braces herself, and walks toward her daughter. _Don't snap. Don't snap. **Don't.**_ She kneels in front of her. "Charlie," Her voice wavers despite her efforts.

Charlette flinches at the very sound of her mother's voice.

Winifred reaches out and cups her daughter's chin, lifting her face from her knees. "Hey," She says with a bit of force. She immediately regrets it as she sees Charlette cringe again. "Are you hurt?"

Charlette's eyes shoot open. _What?_

"Come on sweetie. Talk to me."

Charlette gives her head a stiff shake. "F-Fine…" She wipes at her eyes. Still she can not hide the pain that flashes across her face when her salty tears sprinkle over her open wounds.

Winifred sighs. "It's alright honey." She employs more deliberate breathing. "Just because Cedric is hurt doesn't mean you have to be. Don't punish yourself," Her voice trembles. "It'll only hurt more." Fresh tears rise in her eyes.

Charlette is set off by her mother's reaction. Her face crumbles and she lurches forward. She throws her arms around her mother and buries her head in her chest. "I'm sorry," She digs her fingers into her mother's dress. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it mommy."

"Shh," Winifred wraps and arm around Charlette and runs her fingers over her hair. "I know, I know." She swallows hard, swallows her tears. "It's ok baby. Just tell me what happened."

Charlette sniffles and wipes at her eyes. "H-He fell – from a tree. Cause…cause he was trying to follow me and-" She jerks her head up. "We have to go back! We have to get him!"

Winifred blinks. "Him?"

Charlette shakes her head. "Mr. Scom. That stupid bear." She points with as much emphasis as possible back toward the woods. "We can't leave it out there. Cedric will want it when he wakes up and-and-and…"

"Charlie," Winifred grips her daughter's shoulders. "It's alright. It isn't going anywhere." She runs her fingers over Charlette's face. "Right now you need to get better too." She scoops Charlette into her arms and stands. She stumbles with her daughter's weight, but she manages to right herself.

"But-But mom, no!" She looks frantically back and forth between the woods and the house. "I need it." Her voice cracks. "_Cedric_ needs it."

Winifred pauses. She glances down at Charlette's desperate face and her resolve wavers. She sighs. "Real quick." She changes her course and heads toward the woods.

Charlette instantly relaxes. She rests her head in the crook of her mother's neck and focuses on controlling her tears.

Winifred wanders into the woods, following the ever increasing signs of disarray. She notes the scattered blueberries and knows immediately this is where Charlette took her son's bear. Something she is going to chew her out for later – much later. She continues on for only a minute more before she goes stiff. Startling red gleams up from a rock by the tree. _This is it._

"Charlette senses the tension rolling off her mother and lifts her head to peer around. "There." She points to an area just beyond the rock.

Winifred starts and snaps out of it. She shakes her head and the remaining unease is pushed away. "Oh." She hurries over and bends down low enough for Charlette to grab it.

Charlette twists and nabs the bear. She draws it close and squeezes it tight against her chest. "Stupid bear…" She grumbles. Yet her heart is eased by the very presence of the bear.

Winifred smiles to herself. "Come on baby." She treks back to the house. "Let's go home."

They return home and Winifred cleans Charlette up. She bandages the scraps and wraps her twisted ankle. In the end Winifred is just as exhausted as Charlette. But she smiles through it. "Better?" Winifred traces a finger along her daughter's chin.

Charlette forces a smile. "Thank you, mom." Her heart quivers just as terribly as her mother's, she knows it. "I want to see him." She clenches the bear's arm.

Winifred grimaces. "I don't…"

"Mommy," Her eyes shine with sadness and fear. "Please. He needs to have this." She holds out the bear.

Winifred sighs. "He isn't awake yet honey." She tries to reason.

Charlette shakes her head. "It's ok. He just has to have this. When he wakes up he'll want it." She chuckles feebly. A flicker of genuine happiness passes over her face. "He's a baby like that."

"I suppose he will." Winifred lifts Charlette from the couch. "But you aren't walking." She heads for the dimly light room.

"Ok." Charlette curls her hand around the shoulder of her mother's dress. She braces herself for the terrible sight of red standing out in the darkness.

Goodwin is sitting on a stool by the bed. He strokes Cedric's brow. The blood is completely gone and only Cedric's pale skin peeks up out of the pillow. Goodwin peers up as he hears his wife's footsteps. "Winifred," He beckons to her.

Winifred nods. She walks around the bed and sits down at the edge of it. "Is he alright?" She can't help but hold her breath.

Charlette peeks out from her mother's shoulder. She watches with wide eyes as her brother lays motionless. She catches the faint up and down of his chest, yet it eases her mind little. She can't stand it – this space.

Goodwin smiles. "Yes, my dear. I fixed him up."

Winifred lets out a breath. Tears well in her eyes, for the first time out of sheer joy. "Thank God." She half laughs.

Charlette wiggles out of her mother's hold. She slips her head beneath Winifred's arm and crawls across the bed.

Goodwin starts. "Charlette," He hisses. He reaches for her.

Winifred closes her hand around Goodwin's wrist, stopping him.

Goodwin catches her eyes and raises a brow. But he does not fight her.

Charlette crawls to the head of the bed and slides down next to Cedric. She carefully lifts his arm and hooks the bear into the crook of it. She draws her hand back, but stops half way through the motion. She slips her hand into his and locks their fingers. "Sorry Cedric…" She breathes. She nestles her head into the space next to his. They're so close their cheeks touch. "So sorry…"

Winifred smiles down at her children. "Sleep easy my darlings." She looks to Goodwin and shifts her hand so it clasps his hand instead of his wrist. "Come on." She tugs lightly as she stands. "We can sit here." She pulls him to the foot of the bed and they settle on the floor, leaning back against the bed.

Goodwin does as she directs. It is better that they remain as close as possible, it's true. And the way Cedric and Charlette lay make it impossible to lay with them, so this is the next best thing, at least for Winifred. "Don't fret dear." He runs a hand across her cheek. "He's fine. And she is too. We're all fine."

Winifred nods. "I know." She leans over and rests her head against his shoulder. Her eyes instantly fall shut. All the exhaustion comes tumbling down on her.

Goodwin chuckles. "You really do too much." He rubs her arm and kisses her cheek. Yet he wouldn't have it any other way.

Up on the bed Charlette's consciousness is slipping. Her breathing slows and her fears fade into oblivion. All there is is Cedric, so steady against her. "Sorry…" She glides her hand over his tiny body and rests it on his chest, the steady beating of his heart pushing her over the edge and stealing away the remnants of awareness. The throbbing of her ankle means nothing. She slips into a realm of dreams where there is only Cedric and not the slightest trace of red. Only happiness.

**What did you think? I struggled with how to handle certain parts of this and maybe rushed bits of it, but maybe not. I have just stared at it so long that I could pick out something wrong with every sentence even though there is probably nothing wrong. lol And next chapter won't be quite so horrible. Hopefully it'll be much sweeter. :) So look forward to that. Any thoughts you have I'd love to hear. Please review!**


	5. Aquamarine

**Another! This one is shorter than the last one. I hope you like it anyway. Cedric is four and Charlette seven. Enjoy!**

Charlette closes her hand around Cedric's as she leads them along the bank of a river. "Be careful Cedric." She tilts her head back to look over her shoulder at him. "It's slippery."

Cedric nods. She lifts his other hand and curls it around hers. He keeps his eyes glued to his own feet instead of her or any of the surroundings. He never was the most graceful kid, especially not when it came to his stupid feet. So the muddy banks they walk on but him on edge.

Charlette takes him a few more feet and comes to stop. "Here we are." She gently peels his fingers back one at a time until her hand is free from his grip. "This is my favorite spot." She sweeps her arms in a semicircle to indicate the small, slow running body of water.

Cedric shuffles closer to her. He twines his hand around her arm and leans his head against her. "I don't know, Charlie…" He frowns. "I don't really like water."

Charlette chuckles. She ruffles his hair. "It'll be fun." _Much better than that day with the tree._ A shudder races up her spine and she barely stifles a grimace. "You'll see."

Cedric peers up at her. "You mean it?" His voice trembles. He quivers faintly.

Charlette smiles softly. "Yeah," She twists in order to face him. "But you know what, you don't even have to play in it if you don't want." She guides him over to a grassy area where he can watch from above the bank. "You can sit here."

Cedric beams up at her. "Thanks, Charlie." He grips the earth between his legs as he swings his legs idly. "I'll just watch."

Charlette nods. She twirls to face the river. She slips off her shoes and gathers up her dress. She dips her foot into the cool waters and lets the soft rush tickle her skin. She slips her next foot in and stands in the center of the river. She giggles. "This is nice." She closes her eyes and imagines herself floating. The wind wisps through her hair and ruffles it, furthering the illusion. The rocks beneath her feet are so smooth that they are like fluffy clouds.

Cedric tilts his head as he watches her. Everything seems to slips away as she stands out in the water. The creases leave her face and a smile curves her lips. His brows knit together and a frown blossoms on his mouth. He doesn't see how something so simple can bring her such peace, all he knows is there is a pang of something in his heart. He wants to feel what she feels too. He slips from his position and trods over to the edge of the river.

Charlette's ears prick and she opens an eye to peek at the source of the sound. She notices Cedric and snaps her head around. "Cedric, what are you doing?"

Cedric ticks his hands behind him and clasps them. He sways back and forth on his feet. "You look happy." He says meekly. He drops his gaze to the ground. He focuses on the ripples in the water.

Charlette smirks. "You jealous?"

Cedric scowls. "No!" He crosses his arms in a huff. "It's just boring by myself."

Charlette chuckles. "You know, you can always play with me." She balls up her dress and shifts it to her other hand. She extends her now free hand out to him.

Cedric eyes her offering as if it is a snake coiled to strike. He mostly doesn't remember that day – the day she stole Mr. Scom – but he has flashes. One of the most prominent is the extension of her hand. She did that before dragging him off to the blueberry patch and it was one fatal step toward all he can't remember. He only recalls the fear and days of darkness.

Charlette ducks her head. "Cedric?" She bites her lip.

Cedric blinks and breaks the spell. "Promise I won't get hurt?" He hates to say it – hates to bring back the pain – but he can't help but ask.

Charlette's stomach drops. Her heart clenches. "I won't even let anything hurt you," she whispers. She runs her fingers along the curve of his cheek. "Promise."

Cedric grins up at her. "Ok." He lays his hand in hers and squeezes tight.

Charlette forces a smile through the onslaught of guilt. She is terribly afraid she will never forget her mistake. "Here," She leads him back to the grass and sets him down. She releases her dress and kneels in front of him. "You need to take your shoes off." She twists them off and sets them aside. She rolls her his pants up to his knees and bounces back to her feet. "There you go." She claps her hands.

Cedric hops to his feet. He swings each leg up to look at his bare feet. He wiggles his toes and giggles. "Are we gonna swim?" He blinks up at her.

Charlette laughs. "It's not big enough for that silly. Besides, how would you explain to mom about your wet clothes?" She grins and raises her brows.

Cedric shrugs. "I dunno."

"We'll just walk around in it." She scurries over to the water. She hikes her dress up enough to avoid the water and reenters. "Now your turn." She beckons him in.

Cedric runs. He doesn't think about it and before she can stop him his foot crashes into the water and it splashes up over the both of them. The cold liquid sprays him in the face and he is left stunned. He stares wide eyed into space. His mouth gapes.

Charlette gasps. In her shock she drops her dress and it becomes soaked through. "Cedric!" She shrieks. She flings her arms out, slinging water droplets off of herself. She wipes her hands along her stomach as if it might remove some of the water seeping into it.

Cedric shrinks back. "S-Sorry sis." He pins his arms against his chest and clenches his hands tight. "I didn't mean to," His voice cracks.

Charlette stops. She sighs. A mischievous glint lights her eyes and her lips curl into a smirk. She leans over and dips her cupped hand into the water. She shoves her hand up and splashes water up in his face.

Cedric sucks in a sharp breath and splutters. He blinks ten times to clear the water and shakes his head. He stares blankly at her for a long moment. Her smile is infectious though and in an instant he too is grinning. He scoops his hands into the depths and jerks them up, throwing water at her.

Charlette squeals. She jumps to the side. She smacks water Cedric's way.

Cedric ducks. He goes so low he is up to his chest. He dips his head and swallows a mouthful of water. He pops up and squirts it in Charlette's face.

"Yuck!" Charlette swipes at her face. "You punk!" She dunks him.

Cedric sucks in air an instant before he is submerged. He seizes her leg with both hands and jerks.

Charlette yelps as her legs go out from under her and she falls into the river. Water urges upward and rains over them. Her backside hurts from the collision, but it is not enough to rip the smile from her face. "You little jerk." She laughs.

Cedric makes his way over to her. He sits, his head just barely peeking up over the water. He doesn't say anything. He just leans his head against her shoulder and closes his eyes. The water laps against him and creates a steady beat, much like a heart. He closes his eyes and imagines it is hers.

Charlette smiles tenderly down at him. She lifts her arm and wraps it around him. She squeezes lightly and lays her head over on top of his.

"Charlette?" Cedric murmurs.

Hm?" She doesn't shift her gaze from the currents in the distance.

"What are we gonna tell mom?" He bites his lip as he tries his best to look up and see her face without moving.

Charlette laughs. She pats his arm. "Say we tripped."

Cedric chuckles. "Ok."

Charlette sighs in content. It really is nice here. Her favorite place in the world. And now for even more reasons than before. "My little Cedric."

**Aww, isn't that the cutest. lol Can't promise it will stay that way. Actually I'm not quite sure at the moment what the next chapter will be. I have plenty of ideas for future chapters, just not the very next one. Trying to keep it chronological. I hope to hear all your thoughts on this chapter. Please review!**


	6. Gold

**Another chapter! I struggled with whether to put this here in the timeline or not, but I decided (obviously) that I would. Cedric is five and Charlette eight. Enjoy!**

Cedric sits in the living room with his wand in hand. He shakes it up and down, directing the tip at the tiny ball sitting on the floor before him. "Floaticus Haver Aboon! Floaticus Haver Aboon! **Floaticus Haver Aboon**!" Cedric groans. He throws his head back and flops his hands onto the floor. "I said Floaticus Haver Aboon you stupid thing." He smacks the wand. A blast shoots from the tip and slams into his face. It knocks him back and he is thrown against the couch. "Ow…" He slides down until he lies flat on the floor, staring through half lidded eyes up at the ceiling.

A chorus of laughter filters in through the open window. Cedric's eyes snap open and he jolts into a sitting position. That isn't Charlette. And it isn't just one person either. In the next instant the door is thrust open and in file a string of girls. They are all of Charlette's friends from that school she goes to now. "What a quaint little house." One girl says.

"Quite." Another says. "Mother would just die to see something like this."

Charlette steps out from the masses. She beams. "Isn't it though?" She laughs. "There almost isn't room for you girls."

Cedric stares with wide eyes. His heart quivers. They all blend together, a mix of rainbow colors from their clothes down to their jewelry. There is one thing, however, that stands out. For some reason his attention catches on the gold – the curly plumes that frame each and every one of their faces. It is unlike anything he has ever seen.

One girl looks toward the couch and her eyes catch on him. "Hm?" She tilts her head. She gasps and her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh!" She squeals. She slaps her hands to her cheeks. "You didn't tell me you have a little brother."

Cedric stiffens. His palms sweat. He doesn't move or even breathe. Maybe if he pretends he doesn't exist they will too.

Another girl, Eliza, joins in with the first. "Oooooh, he's **so** cute." She races forward and kneels in front of him. She bends forward and pinches his cheek.

Cedric grimaces. He leans as far back as possible, scowling at her. "Floaticus Haver Aboon." He grumbles, pointing his wand at her face.

Eliza laughs. "And he's trying to do magic. Adorable."

In the next instant all the girls swarm him. "What a cutie." Rebecca says as she pets his head.

"Such cute little eyes." Jasmine grins from ear to ear.

"And that hair." Kelsea bounces the gray tuffs of his hair.

Charlette stands back, a grimace stretching across her face. She bites her lip. "Uh, yeah, guys. That's Cedric. But I really don't think-"

A burst of laughter cuts her off. Rebecca tickles Cedric beneath his chin.

Cedric squirms. His cheeks burn bright red. "Stop it," He scoots as far back as he can, but he soon finds himself up against the couch.

Eliza gasps. She lays a hand over her mouth. "I've got it!" She loops her arm through his and tugs him toward her. "We'll do his hair."

All the other girls cheer in agreement. They unclip the barrettes in their hair and grab at his hair in order to collect it into a patch to slip the hairpiece in.

Cedric groans. "_No!_" He pushes at them and struggles to worm his way out from the middle of them. "I am **not** a doll! Mom! Mommy!"

Charlette jolts into action. She seizes Rebecca's shoulders and pulls her back. She squeezes into the space where her friend once sat and shoves Eliza away. "Enough!" She wrenches Jasmine's hands off of Cedric. "Leave little Cedric alone." She glares at each of the girl's in turn.

Kelsea freezes with her hands on Cedric's hair. She smiles sheepishly and ekes out a laugh. She draws her hands to her chest and coughs.

Charlette rolls her eyes. She slides her arms beneath Cedric's armpits and lifts him to his feet as she stands. She pats his shirt and smoothes his hair back in place. "There." She smiles as she lays her hands on his shoulders. "All better."

Cedric grunts. He sticks his lips out in a pout. "I'm not cute." He glares past her at her friends.

"I know, I know." She scoots his along. "Now go on."

Cedric stalks off. He completely forgets the ball in the floor. All he knows is he needs to find mother. Charlette and her stupid friends don't get to just come in and take over the place.

"What was _that_?" Rebecca throws her arms in the air. "We were having fun."

"Yeah," Eliza crosses her arms in a huff. "We wanted to play with cute little Cedric." She clasps her hands by her face. A smile spreads over her face at the thought.

"You weren't playing with him." Charlette shakes her head. "You were _using_ him. Like some kind of doll. And he isn't a toy. He's a human being."

Jasmine snorts. "Geez, relax Charlette." She frowns. "It isn't that big a deal."

Charlette heaves out a breath. "Just…please don't do that again. Alright?"

"Whatever." Rebecca rolls her eyes.

Kelsea glances from one girl to the next. None look all too pleased. So she takes the lead. "Sorry, Charlette." She ducks her head and clasps her hands at her waist. "We won't mess with him anymore."

Charlette nods. She can't say she believes them, at least no one but Kelsea, but she can't really argue the point. So she lets it go. "Good." She sits in her place on the floor. "Now come on girls," She flicks her wand and a set of balls float from her pocket. "Let's practice."

All the girls settle around her. They each draw their wands and prepare to practice the newest spell.

Cedric stomps through the house, making a beeline for his mother's room.

Winifred is sitting in bed with a book out. She perks and peeks over the rim of her book as she hears less than quiet footsteps coming her way. "Oh, Ceddy-kins." She smiles and lays her book down in her lap. "What is it darling?"

Cedric comes to a sharp stop at the edge of her bed. He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Charlie brought over her stupid school friends and they tried to turn me into a doll."

Winifred tries to squelch her laughter and turns it into a giggle snort. "I-I'm sorry Ceddy-kins." She covers her mouth with her hands.

Cedric's cheeks burn an even darker red. He ducks his head. "It's not funny mom!" He clenches his fists.

"I know, I know," Winifred gets the last of the laughter out. She clears her throat. "And I'm sorry. I just…" She grins. "It's a funny image."

"It wasn't funny." He pouts. "They kept calling me cute and tried to put bows in my hair."

Winifred smiles sympathetically. "But you are cute." She runs her fingers over his cheek.

Cedric leans into her touch. He smiles despite himself. "Yeah, well no one's allowed to say so except you."

Winifred scoots over. "Come on, Ceddy-kins." She pats the space next to her. "Come read with me."

Cedric lights up. He crawls up on the bed and wiggles over until he fits into her curve. He rests his head against her shoulder and wraps an arm around her. "What book is it mommy?"

Winifred smiles tenderly down at him. "The Sorcerer of Avalor." She lifts the book and flips to the beginning. "You might be bored by it." She chuckles.

Cedric pops his head up and shakes it fervently. "No, mommy. I won't be bored." He grins. "It'll be fun to read with you."

Winifred ruffles his hair. "Alright…once upon a time…"

An hour later Goodwin enters the house, looking as triumphant as always. "Another day is done." He notices Charlette and all her friends sitting in a circle and now staring at him. "Ah, Charlette m'dear. I see you are training. Good, good." He nods.

All the girls faces light up upon the sight of him. Their voices ring in unison, "Goodwin the Great!" The spring to their feet and crowd him. "You're the _greatest_ sorcerer ever. I can't believe you're Charlette's dad!"

Goodwin chuckles. "I don't know about greatest. But I am the sorcerer to the king."

Rebecca pivots. "No wonder you're so good at this Charlette."

"Yeah!" Eliza chimes. "You're always the first to get spells."

Charlette shrugs. "All it is is practice." She waves her wand idly. She hops to her feet and maneuvers through the girls and to her father. "Plus I _do_ have a great teacher." She leans forward and wraps her father in a half hug. She smiles up at him.

Goodwin hugs her in return. "Nonsense, m'dear. You do it all on your own. You really are just that good." He smiles softly down at her. "My little sorceress."

"Well," Kelsea pipes. "We should probably be going. Don't you think?" She looks around at each of them in turn.

Jasmine shrugs. "Yeah, alright." She grabs onto Kelsea's hand and twists around Goodwin. "Bye Charlette!" She throws a smile over her shoulder.

"Bye," Kelsea waves.

Eliza and Rebecca follow suite. "See you at school tomorrow." They echo each other.

Then Charlette and Goodwin are alone. Goodwin ruffles her hair. "So what spell did you learn today?" He raises a brow.

Charlette grins from ear to ear. She releases him and bounces back. "I'll show you." She scoops up one of the balls her friends left. She shoves it at him. "Hold it for me daddy."

Goodwin nods. He takes the ball and lets it rest in the palm of his hand. "Ready when you are m'dear."

Charlette gives a firm nod. She draws in a deep breath and brandishes her wand. "Mutato rana." She flicks her wand and the ball transforms into a small, green frog.

Goodwin grins. "Brilliant darling." He holds the frog up close to his face to inspect it. Its beady eyes blink and its gullet moves in and out with each ribbit. "It looks _exactly_ like a frog."

Charlette clasps her hands behind her back. Her face shines as she looks up at him. "Thanks, daddy. I practiced real hard."

"Well it certainly paid off." He opens the door and sets the frog just outside. It hops away immediately. He closes the door and faces her again. "I've never seen such a realistic transformation from someone your age."

Charlette giggles. "Maybe I really will be as good as you."

Goodwin nods fervently, much like a child. "You will indeed m'dear." He lifts her off the ground and hoists her in the crook of his arm, the other bracing her back.

Charlette squeals. She latches her arms around his neck. She nuzzles him gently. "I'll be the greatest sorceress in all the lands." Not even Cedric will stand in her way.

**What did you think? I had fun. I always have fun though. lol Most of these girls probably won't come back again, at least not for a major role. I might bring back one of them though, for an idea I've had since the beginning. Please review!**


	7. Brown

**I fear me being on a roll will soon come to an end. I'll try to keep posting like this because it is just SO. MUCH. FUN. But with midterms bearing down on me I'm not sure this week will be a good one for writing. After this week though I will once more have a ton of time because SPRING BREAK (yes I'm serious we have spring break that early. Our college is crazy). Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and Cedric is six and Charlette nine.**

"Bounciglious!" Charlette flicks her wand at the ball in the center of the living room. It zooms up and then comes right back down, over and over again. It follows every movement she makes. She grins over at Goodwin. She continues moving her wrist up and down. "Like this daddy?"

Goodwin sits on the couch with his arms crossed. He nods. "Quite good m'dear. You're coming along nicely. As always." He allows a smirk to cross his lips.

Charlette beams. She utters the counter spell and the ball comes to rest on the floor once more.

"Now," Goodwin turns his suddenly sharp eyes on his younger child. "It's your turn Cedric."

Cedric shrinks under his father's intense gaze. He swallows hard. "Y-Yes, father." He steps forward. He lifts his wand and points it at the ball. "B-Bounciglious." He flicks his wrist, but there is much less conviction in it than his sister's and the movement is much too sharp. The ball goes flying, straight into the ceiling. It smacks hard and returns to the floor with a crash. Cedric jumps in his skin and grimaces.

Charlette grimaces. She peeks at Cedric from the corner of her eye. As much as she wants to be the best and is thankful that Cedric isn't anywhere near her prowess, she can't help but feel bad for what is about to come. Because it will come. Every time.

"No, no, no." Goodwin gives a sharp shake of his head with each word uttered. "It's all wrong." He stands and marches over to Cedric. "You weren't standing straight enough," He pushes Cedric's shoulders back and forces Cedric to stand to his full height. "You flicked your wrist far too fast," He curls his fingers around Cedric's wrist and moves it as he sees fit. "And you _stuttered_." His expression twists in disgust at the very thought. "What have I told you about stuttering?"

Cedric ducks his head. He whines softly. "S-Sorry."

Goodwin narrows his eyes further. "Cedric."

Cedric coughs. "I-I mean, I mean…sor-ry." He nods. "Sorry, father."

Goodwin looks him over. "Good," He walks back to the couch and settles down. He crosses his arms. "Then try again."

Cedric bites his lip. His hands tremble. His throat tightens and his breathing comes out in gasps. He can't do this. He just knows he can't. He never can in front of his father. Even when he can manage some spells on his own, he just _can't_ with others watching, especially father.

Charlette looks back and forth between Cedric and father. "Hey, daddy." She clasps her hands behind her back and sways on her feet. "Why don't we give Cedric a break? He looks kind of…tired."

Goodwin frowns. "Honey, I know you worry over him. But don't be like your mother. You know the only way he'll ever get this is if he practices. And if that means I have to drill it into his head, then so be it."

"But…" Charlette glances at Cedric. "I really want to try another, harder spell." She flashes him a full toothed grin. It isn't that it is a lie, she does want to learn as much as possible, but it isn't the truth either. And the insincerity causes her skin to crawl.

Goodwin shoots her a dubious look. "After I work with Cedric a little more." It only took Charlette two weeks to get this spell down pat. It has already been two months for Cedric. Cedric needs to get his act together and get it right at least once. "Now, again." He points at Cedric. "No son of mine will be made a fool."

Cedric's knees quake. He can scarcely keep himself up he is so nervous. He takes aim for what feels like the millionth time these past few months. "Bounciglious." He says without stuttering, yet there is still an underlying waver to his tone. He flinches before the spell is even complete. It only makes it ten times worse. The ball rockets forward, it ricochets off the wall and barrels back at him. He yelps and ducks, throwing his hands over his head.

Goodwin groans. He runs his hand over his face. "Cedric," He says through grit teeth. He shakes his head. "You aren't listening." He flicks his wand and the crazy ball stills instantly. It drops to the floor in the next second. "I told you not to stutter." He raps his wand against his palm.

Cedric frowns, his lip trembling faintly. "I-I'm sorry. I can't help it father." He stands slowly. "I just get sc-scared."

"Scared?" Goodwin roars. "Of what? **Magic**?"

Cedric ducks his head. He swipes at his eyes. "No…of messing up."

Goodwin scoffs. "Oh, please, Cedric. There's no point to it. Just don't mess up."

"I try…" He drops her eyes to the ground. _Don't you see that?_

"Trying isn't good enough." Goodwin crosses his arms. "You need results. Otherwise you're no better than a run-of-the-mill wannabe sorcerer."

Cedric gapes. His brows furrow and his lips press into a flat line. Still his lips quiver and the tears well up in his eyes. "Well maybe I don't wanna be a stupid sorcerer!" He chucks his wand at the wall before pivoting and sprinting away.

Charlette stares sadly after her brother. She sighs. "Come on, dad." She frowns and shoots him a sharp look. "Did you really have to be so mean?" She crosses her arms.

Goodwin snorts. "I was _not_ being mean, Charlette. I was telling the truth. And the truth is your brother is terrible at magic."

Charlette makes a face. "He's **six**, dad. Six. Just because he isn't as good as I was at that age doesn't mean he is terrible. I am just extraordinarily good." She lays a hand over her chest and smirks despite herself.

Goodwin sighs. "I suppose…" He rubs his head. "But still, two _months_ for _one_ spell."

Charlette grimaces. "It is pretty bad." She half laughs. "Still, you could be nicer. And who knows, maybe that's all it would take to make him do better. He just gets nervous."

Goodwin nods. "Perhaps you're right m'dear." He smiles apologetically. "It'll try better."

Charlette grins. "Thanks, daddy." She bounces forward. "Now," She holds her wand high. "Let's practice something else."

Cedric throws himself down on his bed. He buries his face in the pillow and sobs. His body is wracked with convulsions and he struggles to draw in breaths. Tears fall from his eyes and soak his face and the pillow.

Winifred's ears prick at the sound. Her eyes widen and her heart skips a beat. She scurries to Cedric's room. She leans around the frame and peers into the room. Maybe she is wrong. Her heart sinks and a deep frown curves her lips. She glides into the room and over to the bed. "Cedric," She breathes.

Cedric sucks in a sharp breath. He tenses and tightens his grip around his pillow. "L-Le'me alone."

Winifred sinks onto the bed. She reaches to him and runs her hand over his hair. "You know you can talk to me, Ceddy-kins."

Cedric shifts his head so that he can peek out at his mother.

"So what's the matter baby?" She continues stroking his head.

Cedric sniffles. He picks himself up and rubs furtively at his eyes. He tries to cover the evidence. "D-Dad hates me," He squeezes out. He sobs even harder as he dares to speak the truth.

Winifred is taken aback. "What?" Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes. She forces the shock away. "Cedric," She smiles gently. "Your father doesn't hate you." She cups his face in her hands. A ripple of unease washes over her and she frowns and her brows furrow. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"B-Because, it-it's truuuue." Tears stream down his face. "Dad hates me because I can't do magic." He chokes on a sob.

Winifred sighs. Of course. "Baby," She runs her thumbs across his cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Your father, he…he just gets high strung when it comes to magic." She scowls in the direction of the living room. When she returns her gaze to Cedric her expression is soft. "It has nothing to do with you."

Cedric wipes his arm across his face. "Then why does he have to be so mean?" More tears replace those he wiped away. "I'm trying. I really am, mommy. I just can't do it." His tone wavers terribly despite his best efforts.

Winifred wraps her arm around him and pulls him close. "I know you are Ceddy-kins." She kisses the top of his head. "So don't worry over it. Don't let your father ruin your fun. Alright?"

Cedric sniffles and wipes his face against her. "Yes, mommy." He whispers.

Winifred frowns. "And listen," She grips his shoulders and pulls him away from her so she can look him dead in the eye. "No matter what, you'll always be a great little sorcerer to me." She smiles tenderly.

Cedric manages a small smile. Light filters into his red, puffy eyes. "Thanks, mommy."

Winifred leans forward and nuzzles his nose with hers.

Cedric giggles. When she straightens, he leans forward and hugs her tight. "You always make me feel better." He sniffles a final time.

Winifred rubs his back. "I'll always be here for you, baby." Even when no one else is. Her eyes light up as a thought hits her. "Hey," She hops to her feet. "I just remembered. I have something for you."

Cedric tilts his head up and blinks at her. "Really?" He tries to feign enthusiasm, but he was never very good at pretending and is sure she can tell.

"Yep." She nods. "Be right back." She runs to her room and digs through the dresser. It takes her a minute but finally she finds it. She nabs it and races back to Cedric. She holds her hands behind her back. "I was saving this for your birthday, but now seems like a good time." She comes to a stop just in front of him.

Cedric peers up at her.

Winifred brings her hands out and holds them out toward her. Resting in the palms of her hands are gloves. They are brown and without fingers.

"Oh," Cedric scoots closer to the edge of the bed. He grips the bed and leans forward, looking intently at the gloves. He lifts them from her hands and pokes at the open tips of the fingers. "Why's it like that mom?"

"I know you have problems with nervousness and sweating and-"

"Do not!" Cedric automatically snaps. He immediately snaps his mouth shut and ducks his head. "S-Sorry, mommy.

Winifred chuckles. "And these gloves should help. But gloves make it harder to maneuver with your fingers, so I got you some that are fingerless." She points. "See?"

"Hmm…" Cedric slips one of them on. It is snug on his skin and provides a stark contrast to his pale color, but it is nice. He grins. He wiggles his fingers. "Cool!" he laughs. He pulls the other one on and holds his hands out to get a full view. "This is the greatest." His smile softens as he looks to his mother. "You're the greatest."

Winifred beams. "You're so sweet." She pinches his cheek. "My little Ceddy-kins."

Cedric jumps up and throws his arms around her. "Love you."

Winifred wraps an arm around him and strokes his hair with the other. "I love you more."

**And so begins Cedric's slow descent into self esteem darkness. Poor guy. I can't help but think this is how his childhood went down though. What do you think? Please review!**


	8. Orange

**So, um, wow was this one hard. The topic itself was a breeze and I had so much fun I just couldn't stop and that's why I'm updating even though I said I probably wouldn't because I HAVE NO CONTROL. What was hard is stupid Roland and Roland. Why did his dad have to have the same name as him!? GRRR. Anyway, I hope I handled that well enough. Charlette and Tilly are ten. Roland is nine. Cedric is seven. Enjoy!**

"Come on, come on." Goodwin urges his children. He scoops his wand up and readies the spell. "We can't be late. That is no way for the royal sorcerer and the future royal sorcerer to behave."

"Sorceress." Charlette chimes in. She swings around the corner and jumps to the space in front of Goodwin. She stands erect with her arms pinned to her sides. "And ready daddy!" She grins.

Goodwin nods. "Good, good." He looks over her head. His eyes narrow. "Now where's your brother?" He crosses his arms and taps his fingers against them.

Charlette shrugs. "It'll prolly just be a second."

There is a crash in the kitchen and in the next instant Cedric appears in the doorway. His breathing his heavy and he has to grip the frame of the door in order to keep himself on his feet. "S…Sorr…Sorry." He staggers over to his father and sister, holding his sides. "I was…was…"

Goodwin waves his words away. "Just come on." He holds his wand up. "It's time for me to show you all your future occupation." He waves his wand and says, "Lanuae magicae ad castra." In a flash their surroundings vanish and their bodies jolt forward.

Cedric's heart skips a beat and his stomach drops. He feels suddenly sick. He just wants it to end.

In the blink of an eye they come to a sharp halt. The setting comes into focus and the world rights itself. Cedric nearly falls over with the shock, only staying on his feet as he catches himself on a nearby tree. He throws his free hand over his mouth as bile rises in his throat. He wills it to go back down, praying to not look like a fool.

Charlette lays her fingers against her temple as her head spins. She groans.

Goodwin chuckles. "A little dizzy, are you darling? That can happen the first few times."

Cedric pitches forward and spews chunks.

"And that too." Goodwin nods toward Cedric. "But you'll get used to it. After five or so times."

"Five?" Cedric moans. He wipes his sleeve across his mouth. "Ugh. That's so many." He sticks his tongue out and scrapes his hands over it to try and get rid of the nasty taste.

Goodwin smirks. "I said the same thing when my father took me for the first time."

Charlette straightens and smoothes her dress out. "So where is he – the king?" She stretches out on her tiptoes and looks all about them.

"Goodwin!" King Roland's voice booms.

All three turn to see King Roland approaching. Goodwin's eyes light up and he grins. "Your Majesty," He bows. "It's good to see you."

King Roland lets out a boisterous laugh. "And you." He looks past Goodwin. "Ah, and I see you have brought your children."

"Yes, Your Majesty. These are Cedric and Charlette." He motions to each as he says their name.

Charlette curtsies. "Nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

Cedric jolts upright. He smiles sheepishly. "H-Hello."

Goodwin shoots a sharp look at Cedric.

Cedric ducks his head and jerks his head as far from his father as possible.

King Roland chuckles. "These are my children." He steps back and spreads his arms out wide, revealing his children on either side of him. "Roland Jr. and Matilda."

"Tilly." Matilda chimes. She giggles. "Come on dad, I tell you not to call me that in front of other kids. It just sounds so _weird_."

King Roland shakes his head. "These aren't just some kids, Matilda. They are of a bloodline that has served as this kingdom's royal sorcerer since the beginning of time. In fact, they might as well be a part of the royal family." He smiles at Goodwin.

Young Roland steps forward, his hands placed behind his back. He narrows his eyes as he looks each of them over, Cedric in particular. "So this is my royal sorcerer huh?" He looks thoroughly unimpressed. "Show me a trick then sorcerer."

Cedric's eyes widen and his throat constricts. If not for his gloves he is sure his palms would be sweating. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words.

"Come on," Roland snaps his fingers. "I gave you an order – now follow it."

"Now Roland," His father warns, but amusement twinkles in his eyes despite himself. "A king does not lord over his subjects. You know that."

Charlette takes a large step forward. "Besides, you don't want him to cast a spell." She draws her wand from her sleeve. "You want _me_ to show you. Because I am the one who will be your royal sorceress." She holds her head high and smirks.

Roland makes a face. "You?" He sneers. "You can't be a royal sorcerer. You're a _girl_."

Charlette gapes. She narrows her eyes and her lips curl into a snarl. "That doesn't matter. I'm just as good as any boy."

Roland snorts. "Yeah, right."

Charlette's face reddens and she clenches her hands into tight fists. "You little-" She snaps her wand up. "Lentum!" A glob of goo shoots from the tip and toward Roland.

Roland's eyes snap open and he gasps, but he doesn't have time to move. It splatters across his mouth, sticking fast. He screams, but it is muffled. He yanks at the substance, but it doesn't budge.

Charlette cackles.

"Charlette!" Goodwin snaps. He glares at her.

Charlette scowls back at him. She sticks her lip out in a pout and crosses her arms in a huff. "Serves him right. Making fun of me cause I'm a girl. Maybe next time he'll think twice before messing with a master sorceress."

"Charlette! Undo the spell." Goodwin crosses his arms. "**Now**."

Charlette shoves her head in the air. Still she lifts her wand and murmurs the counter spell. In a poof of smoke the goo is gone just as soon as it came.

Roland pats frantically over his mouth. Relief sweeps over him and he smiles from ear to ear. He quickly rids himself of the sentiment and sends a nasty scowl at Charlette. "You're fired!" He points.

Charlette scoffs. "You can't fire me, because I'm a _girl_."

"I'm the prince!" He hits his palm against his chest. "I can do whatever I want peasant."

"Cretin." Charlette shoots back.

"Toad Licker!"

"Numskull!"

King Roland steps forward. "That's enough!" His voice booms.

Both children jump in their skin and stiffen.

"Roland," He looks hard at his son. "You should certainly know better than to act this way. You are the prince. Name calling is beneath you."

Roland bows his head. He runs his foot in circles on the ground. "Yes, father."

Charlette snickers.

Goodwin turns on her. "And _you_," He points at her. "As a future royal sorcerer you should learn to show respect where respect is due. That is no way to treat the prince."

Charlette snorts and rolls her eyes. "If he's a prince then I'm a queen."

"Charlette." Goodwin's voice is sharp.

Charlette ducks her head. "Yes, daddy." She drops her eyes to the ground.

Young Roland smirks. He looks at her from the corner of his eye with a glint of smug satisfaction.

"Now," King Roland looks to Cedric. "What of your son? What can he do?" He raises a brow. "Surely he is just as impressive."

Goodwin glances at Cedric. He chews on the inside of his cheek. "Well," He fumbles for just the right way to say it. He hates to be so blunt and to hurt Cedric's fragile self-esteem, but there is really no way to say it that isn't harsh.

Young Roland leaps forward. "Yeah! He's gotta be better than her." He glares at Charlette. "So show me." He claps. "Show me your magic."

Cedric swallows hard. He takes out his wand and it trembles in his grip. He aims at the sky. "M-Mohit Flora." A blast shoots from the tip of his wand and a dark cloud bursts to life above their heads. Thunder booms and lightening cracks. Cedric yelps and ducks into a crouch. He throws his hands over his head and cowers.

"Hey!" Young Roland jumps to the side. "What the heck!? Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Charlette leaps into action. Her face is set in determination as she snaps her wand toward the ever darkening cloud. "Abiit tonitrui!" The cloud swirls and then vanishes into a puff of smoke. Charlette twirls her wand and blows at the tip. She smirks at Roland in particular.

Young Roland snorts and turns his head as far from her as possible. He crosses his arms in a huff. Still he can't help but glance from the corner of his eye at her.

King Roland grimaces. "Ah, I see."

Goodwin bows his head. "Indeed."

Cedric knows it's over – his spell subdued – but he can't bear to rise to his feet. Down here with his hands over his head at least he doesn't have to look at the disappointed faces of his father and now surely the king as well. He whimpers softly to himself.

Matilda looks back and forth between her father and Goodwin. Then she lets her gaze wander to the human heap on the ground. She frowns. Then her face lights up. She prances around the adults and over to Cedric. "Hey," She says a little too loudly. She bends over, her hands on her knees, to peer at him.

Cedric jumps in his skin. He gasps as he jerks his head up. He is startled to find the girl's face inches from his. His shock unbalances him and he falls flat on his back.

Matilda giggles. "You're funny." She bounces to her knees by his side. "Come on," She loops her arm through his. "We can play the funny game." She yanks him to his feet and drags him off without another word. Her laughter echoes in their wake.

"She acts like the younger one, running off like that." Young Roland shakes his head. "She erally needs to learn to act more proper."

Charlette snorts. A devious smile curls her lips. She murmurs a spell, the bow around Roland's neck disappearing and then reappearing in her hand. She waves it at him.

Roland gapes. "Hey!" He sprints at her.

Charlette bolts. "Better catch me." She taunts. "Or else you'll be beaten _by a girl_."

Roland fumes. He grins despite himself. "No girl beats King Roland the Second!"

King Roland sighs. "Children will be children." He shakes his head. "But," He frowns as he looks at Goodwin. "Goodwin, do you really intend for your daughter to become my son's sorcerer? I mean," He rubs the back of his neck. "It is almost a tradition – a king and his sorcerer, not sorceress."

Goodwin grimaces. "I know what you mean. But," He looks in the direction Cedric disappeared. "You saw what he did." He runs a hand over his face. "He just…he doesn't have the knack. And Charlette," He holds his head a little higher just talking about her. "She has more than the knack. She has talent."

King Roland nods. "I saw." He clicks his tongue. "Well, we'll just have to see. Who knows, your son could surprise us all and outshine even you one day."

Goodwin laughs. "That's about as likely as Matilda becoming queen instead of Roland being the king." He shoots Roland a knowing look.

King Roland chuckles. "I suppose you're right."

Matilda runs them far from where they were. She takes them to a garden with flowers of all shades blooming in a circle around the stone platform.

"Stop!" Cedric can barely keep on his feet as this strange girl drags him on and on. "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna!"

Matilda screeches to a halt. She spins him around and seats him on a stone bench. "And how come?" She plants her hands on her hips and stamps a foot. "You think I'm gonna eat ya or something?"

Cedric's eyes widen. "N-No. Or…I…hope not." He ducks his head.

Matilda throws her head back and laughs.

Cedric eyes her warily.

Matilda settles, only a wide grin remaining. "You sure are a funny one." She bends over, inches from his face.

Cedric leans as far away as possible.

Matilda giggles. "A shy little fella."

Cedric swallows hard. "Please…stop."

Matilda pops back into a standing position. She continues to smile. "What's wrong, kid?"

"Cedric." He mumbles.

"Huh? What'd ya say?" She tilts her head.

"Cedric!" He clenches his hands into fist. "My name's not kid, it's Cedric!" His expression is immediately seized with shame. "S-Sorry…" He jerks his gaze down to his lap.

Matilda blinks. Her smile quickly returns. "My name's Matilda!" She points to herself. "But I feel so stuffy going by that. So I make everyone call me Tilly."

Cedric peeks up at her. He frowns and his brows knit together. She acts as if he didn't snap at her at all. Only his mother has ever done such a thing.

"Hey," Matilda claps her hands together. She spins and bounces back onto the stone bench next to him. "How about some magic? Huh? Show me some more of that."

Cedric stiffens. His mouth goes dry and his hands twitch slightly.

Matilda frowns. "What?" She leans forward to better see his face. "I know you know magic. I saw you use it." She puffs her lip out.

Cedric shakes his head. "I'm no good…" He murmurs.

Matilda's brows furrow. "What are you talking about? That thunder was a-mazing!" She throws her hands in the air. "Ka-boom!" She cracks up. She holds onto her sides.

Cedric stares in awe. He has never seen someone with so much energy. Charlette is always so quiet and reserved, just like everyone in his house.

Matilda clears her throat. "Really though," She straightens. "What else ya got?" Her eyes shine with excitement.

Cedric frowns. "How old are you?"

Matilda snorts. "What? You think I'm too old to be acting this way too?" She blows out a breath and crosses her arms. She turns away from him.

Cedric panics. "N-No! That's not-I mean, it's just-I…" His words twist on his tongue. He groans.

Matilda snickers. She spins back around. "You're fine." She ruffles his hair. "And I'm ten. You?"

Cedric stares blankly for a moment. She goes through emotions like napkins. "S-Seven." He manages after a long while.

"Aw, no wonder you're so cute." She giggles.

Cedric's cheeks blaze. He shoves his head down to try and hide it.

"Come on," She tugs at his sleeve. "Magic me something."

Cedric looks away from her. "I don't know…" He pulls at his fingers. "I don't think I can…"

"Sure ya can!" She hits him on the shoulder. "You just have to try."

Cedric manages a meek smile. "A-Alright, um, what do you want me to do?"

"Hm," Matilda taps her finger against her chin. "Ah-ha! Got it! How about an orange? I'm hungry." She rubs her stomach.

Cedric chuckles. The light reaches his eyes. "Ok."

Matilda holds out her hands. "Great!"

Cedric draws in a deep breath and lifts his wand. "Aurantiaco apparere."

Matilda starts. "Oh." In her hands sets a perfectly formed apple. Only it is a deep orange.

Cedric grimaces. His shoulders slump and he hangs his head. "I told you I wouldn't do it right…" He narrows his eyes and in a surge of rage chucks his wand. "I suck." He sniffles.

Matilda frowns. "What are you talking about?" She holds her hands out just beneath his face. "This is a-mazing. It's an orange apple!" She grins from ear to ear. "It's one of a kind. And I _love_ one of a kind things."

Cedric tentatively peers up at her. "Really? You think it's cool?" He smiles.

"Ab-so-lutely." She brings the apple to her lips and takes a bite out of it. "And now I can say I ate an orange apple in my life." She throws a hand in the air. "Score for Tilly."

Cedric laughs. "Hey, I could, um, try and make a plum so you can have a purple apple."

Matilda's face lights up. "Yes!" She takes another bite out of the apple, never taking her eyes off of him. When she grins at him flecks of orange peek through her teeth.

Cedric's smile grows. She is so weird. Looking at her now though he finally sees it – the entirety of this place. The roses kiss the stone benches as they lean ever so slightly, the daffodils reach for the sun, the primroses shine like beacons, and the violets twinkle like purple stars in a sea of otherwise bright colors. It is a garden of rainbows. And she the center, the sun that gives life to all else. She is orange.

**YES! No more of that same name nonsense. What did you think of it? Writing this has made me really think about what to do with Roland and Tilly in future chapters. My mind is racing. I don't know what to do with all these thoughts. lol I hope you liked. Please review!**


	9. Green

**FINALLY. I FINALLY was able to write some more. Thank the gord. lol I've been dying to and absolutely refused to go to sleep until I got this one out (against my better judgement lol). But who cares because after tomorrow SPRING BREAK. And soooooo much writing. Yippee! I hope you enjoy this installment. It was fun, as always. :) And Charlette is eleven and Cedric eight.**

"Here it is," Charlette throws her hands out in a wide arc. "The best school you'll ever set foot in – Hexley Hall!"

Cedric lifts his head and looks wide eyed upon the school. It is massive, bigger than anything he has ever seen. There is no comparison with his home. This place wins hands down. It is at least ten times as tall as him if not bigger bricks blaze blue to match the uniform all the children wear, including himself. He peers down at his clothes and tugs at them. He frowns. They are a bit too tight and short, but he can't find it in him to complain. He doesn't want to irritate Charlette or make a bad impression.

"Whadya think?" Charlette leans forward and tilts her head to see his face. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Cedric manages a tiny smile. "Yeah, looks great."

Charlette sours. "Come on," She plants her hands on her hips. "Show a little more enthusiasm. Say it like you mean it."

Cedric ducks his head. "Sorry, Charlie."

"Charlette." Her tone is sharp. She holds a finger up. "Here you call me Charlette. None of that childish nonsense like mother insists on using."

Cedric shrinks further into himself. "O-Ok, Charli-er, Charlette!"

Charlette brightens. "Thata boy!" Ahw ruffles his hair. "Now come on," She motions forward. "Time to get in there and learn some magic." She shoots ahead, leaving him behind.

Cedric starts. "W-Wait up Charlie! I-I mean, Charlette." He scrambles after her.

They enter the school side by side. Many eyes are drawn to them and he swears that the kids whisper furtively to one another once they think he isn't looking. Don't they realize he still has ears even when his eyes don't see? It makes it seem that siblings are a matter of great interest. Are there no other related people in this school? The attention makes Cedric's skin crawl and he tucks his chin are low as possible into his throat. He crosses his fingers in his pockets and prays that the other kids young and old grow bored with the novelty that is apparently them.

Cedric can not be happier when he finally reaches his destination. He turns to bid farewell to Charlette and get one last reassurance that everything will be alright, but she is already gone. He blinks at the empty space that she once occupied. _Why…?_ She is all he has here – his last line of defense. And yet she deserted him, just like that. He swallows hard. Oh well. No matter. He can do this. He **can**. So he straightens and walks with steady steps into the room that will be his halfway home for a whole year.

Everyone's eyes snap to him, just like in the hall. Only this time all goes deathly silent. Instantly his confidence falters. He shuffles the rest of the way to his seat – a place in the very back. He doesn't want to be stared at. In face he would be perfectly fine with being completely forgotten. That way he couldn't possibly make a fool of himself.

Even as he makes such a choice it does not free him from all scrutiny. While most of the children go back to what they were doing, there is one who does not. They watch him intently, a mischievous glint entering their eyes. Cedric feels like a fly with a person hovering just over them, ready to squash him. It causes his stomach to flip over and over. He feels sick. He jerks his head in the opposite direction, trying his hardest to forget the person's presence. Surely they'll lose interest if he doesn't give them the time of day. Right?

Cedric's choice to ignore the boy, however, only eggs him on. "Hey!" He yells. "You!"

Cedric means to keep his gaze set as far from him as possible, but he is intrigued. He glances from the corner of his eye. Still he does not say a word.

The boy crosses his arms. He smirks. "You're Goodwin the Great's kid, aren't ya?"

This is all it takes. This is all it ever takes. The other children's heads swivel, their eyes widen, and they zone in on him like he is some rare piece of art.

Cedric slides down in his chair. He wants to say no, to tell the boy that he has made a mistake. But he knows that they will find out the lie soon enough. It won't take long. Surely Charlette and all her friends have spread the word. By the end of the week if not the day everyone will know that the second child of Goodwin the Great has entered the system. So he simply says, "So?"

There is a collective gasp. "Really?" One girl says as she bends back over the chair behind her. "No way!" Another says. A laugh bubbles on her lips. "He's the greatest!" A boy yells over the crowd. "You must be too!" Two kids say in unison.

The boy holds his hand up and all the others silence. "So," He grins. "Show us what you can do – the son of the prodigy Goodwin."

Cedric's throat tightens and his hands tremble. His breathing becomes faster and his heart beats double time in his chest. He keeps his head trained forward, but he looks frantically all about him as if searching for some sort of escape. What he expects to find he has no idea. All there is are a couple windows and a door. And he is in the back. _Stupid!_ He should have gotten over the stares and chosen a front seat. Escape is more important than avoiding all attention. And now he has neither.

"Well," The boy crosses his arms over his chest. He smirks.

Cedric shakes his head, slow mechanical movements.

The boy scoffs. "What do you mean no?" He scowls. "You can't say no to me. You know my dad is a teacher here."

Cedric lays his arms on his desk and lowers his head to them. He flops his head over sideways, looking once more away from this terrible boy.

The boy clenches his fists and growls deep in his throat. "No one ignores Greylock the Grand."

Before he can do anything though, the teacher enters the class. "Good morning class." He says. He smiles at them as he looks over each and every one of them.

"Good morning Mr. Caron."

"Now, it is the start of a new year but I know all of you have been practicing at home and do not need a refresher course, even the new students. So we'll jump right into it." He draws his wand from him robe. "We will practice the disappearo spell."

Cedric groans. Great. A spell he doesn't know in a place where everyone is watching. This can only go wrong, terribly, terribly wrong.

The teacher flicks his wand and a stream of balls fly out and over to the students. One drops on each student's desk. "What you do is flick your wand sharply and say disappearo in a clear and confident voice." He nods to them. "Now you give it a try."

There is a wave of movement and echoes of voices as everyone tries the spell at the same time. Cedric is the only one who does nothing. He stares dully at the ball just in front of his face. If he doesn't do anything then nothing bad will happen and he might even be able to get away with saying he tried the spell and it simply didn't work. Anything is better than looking the fool. Everyone else already thinks he is except mother. He doesn't want these kids to as well.

"Come on kid," it is that same boy again. "Go on and try it why don't you?" He doesn't even look at the ball as he says the disappearo spell and it works effortlessly. The ball vanishes.

Cedric groans. Why won't this guy just leave him alone already?

The teacher looks up and notices Cedric. "Ah, Cedric is it?" He strides up the row and closer to Cedric. "Go on and give it a try."

Cedric lifts his head and frowns over at the man. He shakes his head weakly. He keeps his lips pressed firmly together.

The teacher frowns. "Come now, son. You have to at least try. You won't ever learn sitting and staring at it." By now all the other students have twisted around in their seats and are watching Cedric.

Cedric draws his wand out with a trembling hand. He can tell just by the tremors that this will not go well. It never does when he is visibly nervous. Which is only all the time, or at least all the time that people are watching. He flicks his wand, "Disappearo." He is amazed that his voice remains steady. Yet it is not enough. It never is. The ball vibrates, blinks in and out, then shoots off.

Greylock's eyes widen and his body jolts with the pretenses of action, but there is no time. The ball smacks him square in the eye before bouncing to the floor. He yelps, yanking his hands up to his eye. He snaps his head around and glowers with his one visible eye. "You dolt!"

Laughter erupts. It is in part due to the ball hitting Greylock and in part to how terrible such a simple spell turned out. Cedric, however, can't distinguish the two. He sees it only as laughter directed at him. He thrusts his head down and throws his hands over his face.

The teacher looks sharply at all the children. "Quiet."

All the children snap their mouths shut.

The teacher shakes his head. "Now go back to your spell practicing." He waits for every single one of them to turn around and then he directs his attention back on Cedric. "Cedric," He touches the boy lightly on the shoulder. "Come on."

Cedric draws his arms further in on himself.

The teacher sighs. "Look at me."

Cedric doesn't want to. Even if the man won't mock him, it is just one more person to be disappointed. But the sharpness in the man's tone gives him no other choice. He lifts his head and tenses in preparation for the inevitable lecture. "Told you." He grumbles. "I'm no good."

"Nonsense." He smiles. He bends over so he is at eye level with Cedric. "No one is born a master. Everyone has to learn how to be a sorcerer or sorceress from scratch."

Cedric scoffs. "Not my sister."

The teacher grimaces. Right, Charlette. His star pupil. She almost always knew the spells ahead of time. Of course with a sister like that he would feel this way. "She's no different. She just knew the secret." He gives Cedric a meaningful look.

Cedric perks. "Secret?" His eyes widen and he holds his breath.

"The sorcerer's secret." He flashes Cedric a smile. "It's knowing to never give up. You try and try again, until you get it right. And if you never give up then you will get it. I know it."

Cedric stares wide eyed. It's a silly notion really, but that isn't enough to squelch the rising joy within him. His face lights up. "Ok!" He nods. "I'll try again." He lifts his wand. For the first time in a long time he doesn't feel nervous, not even though he knows everyone must be watching him at this point because it is far too quiet. "Disappearo!" His voice rings clear. The ball on the floor vanishes. He gasps. He slaps his hands to his cheeks. "I did it!" He snaps his head around toward the teacher. "**I did it**."

The teacher beams. "I knew you would."

Cedric giggles. He grins up at the man.

With the deed done, the students lose interest. All but Greylock. He stares through narrowed eyes. He glowers at Cedric, his lips curved into a sharp frown and his arms crossed over his chest. He won't let this stand. No one gets special treatment here, especially when it means he gets less of it.

The class continues to practice until it is time for lunch. They all go outside and sit around on the grass or tables or wherever they want. They go in groups. Cedric only knows one person though. So instead of settling to eat he trots around the area looking for her – Charlette. He finds her and his face lights up, but in the next instant he stops and his expression dims. He frowns. She is sitting with a bunch of her friends, her _girl_ friends. He sticks his tongue out. He'll have nothing to do with that. So he heads the opposite direction.

He meanders over to an old oak tree. He only glances over the other tables, each one filled with students and their established crowd. So he doesn't dare intrude. He settles beneath the shade of the tree and takes out his lunch. He takes slow bites, savoring the flavor. It is plain, but it is good. And within seconds he relaxes. The sounds over all the other students fade away and he finds himself in an impenetrable bubble of solitude. _Perfect._

He is so wrapped up in his little world that he doesn't hear the footsteps approaching or even see them once they come to a stop in a circle around him. "Hey, Kendric." Greylock says.

Cedric blinks. He peers up over his sandwich. "Um, it's Cedric." He smiles sheepishly.

Greylock rolls his eyes. "So," He tucks his hands behind his back and leans forward. "Wanna play a game?" A grin twists his lips. The other kids around him snicker into their hands.

Cedric frowns in thought. He glances from his sandwich to Greylock. "Sure, I guess." He shrugs. He puts his sandwich down and stands.

"Good," Greylock slides his wand out from his sleeve. "We'll play a game called Whose Tricked."

Cedric touches a finger to his lips. "I've never heard of that game."

Greylock bites his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Oh, it's a very popular game around here. All the kids know it."

Cedric looks around at all the others surrounding him. A chill races up his spine and he is suddenly on edge. He doesn't like the looks of this. Their eyes are eager, but in an almost cruel way. "R-Really?" He backs up. "How do you play?"

"Whose Tricked? It's easy. You's tricked!" He jerks his wand up, "Resuscitabo!"

Cedric gasps. He is lifted off the ground, high above the kids. Panic pricks at his brain like needles. He kicks his legs and waves his arms frantically. "S-Stop!" He shrills. "P-Put me down!"

Greylock smirks. He flicks his wrist and turns Cedric upside down. "What's the matter?" He sneers. "Can't Goodwin the Great's kid get out of a little lifting spell?" The other kids cackle, egging him on. He bounces Cedric up and down.

Cedric's hair dangles in front of his eyes. His stomach flops and he can barely breath he is so overwhelmed with fear. But he can't cry, _won't_. That will only give them more reason to mock him.

"Come on, Cardtrick." Greylock laughs. "Use your sorcerer's secret."

Across the way one of the girl's at Charlette's table looks up at the sounds coming from around there tree. "Oh, looks like something's going on over there." Whatever it is has drawn quite a crowd.

Charlette perks. "Hm?" Her eyes wander toward the old oak tree. It's hard to see anything past all the children standing around, but at the last second she glimpses it – those worn out shoes. "Oh heck no." She clenches her fists and shoves herself to her feet. She stomps to the scene, seizing her wand and preparing to bust all kinds of heads.

Cedric's eyes water, but he forces the tears back down. No, no, no, no, **no**!

"Flante!" Charlette's sharp voice resounds. She sends a blast of energy at Greylock, knocking his wand from his hand.

Greylock gasps and whirls around to face the culprit. _Dang._ He forgot about her.

Cedric hits the ground head first. He falls in a heap and doesn't even try to get up. He can only gulp in air as the tightness in his chest eases and his anxiety fades.

Charlette shoves the kids aside. "Move it!" She glares at every one she can. "Go on! Get! You heartless little brats!" She points her wand at them threateningly and they immediately scatter. Only a handful of Greylock's closest minions remain. She drops down to Cedric's side and untangles him. She sits him up straight and brushes off his clothes. "You ok?" She smoothes his hair.

Cedric leans into her. He rests his face in the crook of her neck.

Greylock grins. "Oh, how sweet. Big ol' Charlie to the rescue." He clasps his hands by his face. "What would little Redbrick do without you?"

Charlette's blood boils. Her hand tightens around Cedric's shoulder. With the other she points her wand at him. "It's _Charlette, _you nasty little prick. And I wouldn't mess with me if I were you."

Greylock scoffs. "Pah-lease." He waves her threat away. He bends over to snatch his wand up. "Like you could do anything to Greylock the Grand."

Charlette grinds her teeth. "Adducam rana!" A frog appears from thin air and plops down on Greylock's head. It makes a cruel yet satisfied smirk curl her lips.

Greylock screams. If anyone knows anything about him it's that he **hates** frogs. Loathes them even. He jerks backward and sways on his feet. He reaches for traction, but there is none. He falls flat on his back, his teeth clattering in his head as they slam together.

Charlette barks out a loud single syllable laugh. "Age before arrogance ya jerk. Never mess with Charlette the Supreme." She twirls her wand and blows on the tip.

Greylock scrambles to right himself. He swats at his face to knock the frog off and he never once stops screaming. Once he manages it he runs off in a hurry with his friends in tow. He doesn't even look back. But Charlette knows this isn't over. This won't be the end of it. Cedric has opened himself up as easy prey – only saved by her.

Charlette sighs. The triumph slips from her face and her eyes cloud with pity. She turns her attention to her brother. "You can't let them do that to you." She pets his head despite how stern she means to be. She knows gentleness is the best way to get to him, unlike her.

Cedric sniffles. He wipes at his eyes which have finally welled with tears. He hops brushing them away will make them stay away for good. He can't afford a tear stained face, not with half a day to go. "He tricked me." He whimpers. "That kid."

Charlette shakes her head. "That jerk was Greylock. He is one of the best sorcerer's his age, and he likes to think in existence, so he always wants the attention on him. You probably got a little too much attention and he got jealous, green with envy." She flashes a smile at Cedric.

Cedric snickers into his hands. "Like the frog."

"_Just_ like frog." She laughs. "So as long as you keep your head down and don't steal the spotlight you should be fine." At least she hopes. Because she can't keep saving him. She just can't.

Cedric leans off of her. He smiles up at her. He picks at the hem of his outfit. "Thanks, sis. I…I was so…" He bites his lips and drops his eyes to the ground.

Charlette smiles sadly. "I know." Boy does she know. Him and his nerves. "You'll be alright though. Won't you?"

Cedric hesitates, but one look at her is all it takes. He puts on a smile and nods. "Yeah. I'll be ok."

Charlette beams. She ruffles his hair and presses her lips to his forehead. "I know you will, my little Cedric."

**What did you think? I debated on whether to be clever and call this chapter 'Grey' for Greylock hahaHA...i'm not funny. But ultimately I went with green because frog and envy and i'm still not clever. lol Despite my uncleverness I hope that you liked it. And it only gets worse. Dun, dun, dun! Please review!**


	10. Yellow

**At first I was really worried about this one, but I like the way it turned out. I hope you do to. ^^ Cedric is nine and Charlette twelve. Enjoy!**

Cedric leans over, his arms drawn close as his fingers curl over the top of the couch. His face is mostly hidden behind the couch, his nose peeking over the top as he watches with baited breath. He peers out the window, his eyes wide as he waits for her to come into view. She always does, always the same time, and always the same day.

In the next instant she appears with Charlette by her side. Cedric grins and his eyes spark with eagerness. Most of Charlette's horde of friends have moved on, found different cliques or people they connect better with. Not her though. She is Charlette's best friend – Rebecca. Her golden curls cascade over her shoulders and stand out just as brilliantly as that day she tried to force bows into his hair. Her outfit is just as colorful and she has traded out the plastic jewels for ones that shimmer in the sun to show off their authenticity.

Cedric's smile grows. He stares through half lidded eyes as her figure grows closer and closer. Within minutes she is just outside the door. He gasps and jolts upright. He scrambles around and out of the living room. He can't be here when she gets here! He takes refuge in the kitchen at the table. He stares intently at the lines in the table, pretending to be deep in thought. Really his mind is abuzz. His eyes dart toward the living room every other second and he can't keep from tapping his fingers against the tabletop.

He hears her laughter first. It is melodious and carries throughout the house. It cause his heart to flutter and makes it even harder to feign ignorance to her presence. She says something to Charlette, but it is soft, too soft for him to make out. All he catches is a name on her lips – Greylock. It punctures his bubble of bliss and causes his blood to boil. Why would she be talking about him. His fists clench. Then again, why _wouldn't_ she be? Every day brings new news from his bullying to party tricks and everything in between.

"He's such a little jerk." Charlette answers. She settles on the floor in the living room, her dress flowing outward like a sea of red. "You know just yesterday he summoned a dog and ordered it after Cedric." She crosses her arms and blows out a breath.

Rebecca nods. "I heard about that. But…" She bites her lip. "Don't you think Cedric kind of brings it on himself?"

Charlette sighs. "Just because Cedric's a pansy and is the teacher's pet doesn't mean he deserves to be tormented. Greylock needs to grow up."

"And what about you?" Rebecca smirks. "Have **you** grown up and stopped playing tricks on the future king?" She raises a brow.

Charlette scoffs. "Oh, please. That's not even the same. He's a snot nosed little brat and needs to be taught a lesson in humility. Cedric is nothing like that. So don't compare the two."

Rebecca moves her hands in a downward motion. "Ok, ok. Relax. I was only teasing." She chuckles.

Cedric doesn't even pretend anymore. He stares unabashedly in the direction of the living room. He smiles as he hears Charlette take up for him. She doesn't do that much anymore – not at school. That first day where Greylock forced him into the air was the first and last time she stopped it. He's dealt with it on his own now for a year.

Cedric shakes his head with much force. He shakes away the terrible memories before shoving himself to his feet and exiting the room. He finds his way to his bedroom and settles on the bed. He takes a deep breath in and then lets it out. He draws his wand out and holds a hand out as he straightens his shoulders. For a minute he just sits like that – posed but unmoving. Then he flicks his wand, saying, "Fleur!" In a flash a yellow tulip appears in his outstretched hand. He captures it between two fingers and brings it to his nose. He inhales and the sweet scent fills his senses and sends a wave of tranquility through his body.

He grins from ear to ear. He leaps to his feet and rockets from the room. He scampers into the kitchen and screeches to a halt at the border to the living room. He stiffens and every muscle tenses. He bites his lip and ducks his head. Is he really going to do this? Really? He hides the flower behind his back. It's stupid. She won't reciprocate. She is worlds apart from him – their only connection being Charlette.

His palms sweat. Dang it. He forgot to wear his gloves today. He glances over his shoulder. Perhaps he should go grab them real quick. Oh, right. He sighs. He didn't wear them because he couldn't. Greylock stole them and has refused to give them back since the beginning of the week. Something about teaching him a lesson, just like always.

Cedric wipes his hands on his shirt, careful of the flower. He's only procrastinating. He knows it. But it won't get him anywhere. So he just has to do it. _Do it!_ He marches into the living room to find them in the center of the floor. It is just like that day so long ago, only now there are but two. And now he can't keep his heart from beating double time. He walks up to them, the flower still hidden behind his back, and leans against the couch.

Charlette is the first to notice. She looks up and blinks at him.

Cedric smiles sheepishly. "H-Hey girls."

Rebecca peers up at the sound of his voice.

Charlette raises a brow. "What do you want Cedric?" She frowns and shoots him a sharp look. He knows better than to mess with her when Rebecca or anyone is over.

"I, uh…I just…um," He ducks his head and bites his lip. "I wanted to…here!" He shoves the flower forward at Rebecca. His cheeks blaze and he can't bear to even look at her. His cheeks blaze.

Rebecca stares at the offering. Her eyes flit from it to him and back again. "Oh, um, thanks." She plucks the flower from him. She breathes deeply in and lets the sweet scent flow through her. "It's, sweet." She chuckles. "But, I don't feel that way. I could never. You're too young."

Cedric's face falls. His stomach twists in knots and he feels suddenly sick. "O…Ok." He steps back. "I…I…" He turns hard on his heel and sprints from the room. He rushes to the edge of the kitchen and catches himself on the doorframe. He presses his head against it and forces deep breathes that only come out shuddery. Then he hears it. His ears prick and his eyes shoot open.

"I can't believe he just did that." Charlette throws her hand over her face. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine. Adorable really." Rebecca laughs. "That he would think I would ever like him back. I mean, how ridiculous is that?"

Charlette giggles. "Poor little Cedric. Out of his league, as always."

Tears burn Cedric's vision and his lip trembles fiercely. Anger surges within him and plummets into despair. He surges forward and flees the house out the backdoor. His throat tightens and sobs choke him. The tear stream down his face and wet his shirt. His heart pounds in his ears but it is no longer a pleasant feeling. It drowns out all else, even the soothing sounds of nature.

He only stops as his chest tightens and his breathing grows labored. His vision blurs not just from tears but the lack of air and he stumbles. He catches himself on a tree, throwing his whole weight into it, hugging the tree. He presses his face into the bark, the splintered surface scrapping against his skin and leaving red scratches up the side of her face.

His sobs grow harder and slowly he sinks down along the tree and to his knees. He releases the tree then and wraps his arms around himself. He should have known. He should have known it could only end in rejection. But not just that. She had to make fun of him – mock his feelings. Charlette too. They were all heartless monsters.

Not too far away a girl walks along the grass. She looks from side to side, trying to pinpoint exactly where she is. More precisely **when** she is. "Silly Mr. Cedric," She says to herself. She giggles. "I guess the spell didn't work." She frowns. "Hm, I wonder when he'll come and get me." She twists a yellow ribbon around her fingers as she mules it over. It is a nice distraction from the seriousness of the situation. As she continues to fiddle with it, a sound catches her attention. She perks and her hands instantly still around the ribbon. "What's that?" She wanders off her course and follows the soft sound. "Sounds like…crying…"

She comes up on an old oak tree. She grabs onto it and leans to the side, peering around the trunk. She gasps as she sees a boy about her age sitting up against it. He looks rather distraught, tears rolling down his cheeks. She touches a finger to her lip and chews on the inside of her cheek. Should she say something? He hasn't noticed her yet.

She makes a face and mentally kicks herself. What is she saying!? Of course she has to do something. She may startle him, but she is sure in the long run she can help. She makes her way around the tree and bends down next to the boy. "Hey there."

Cedric sucks in a sharp breath and jerks upright. He slams his head against the tree and flinches. A wave of pain vibrates out from his head, adding insult to all this injury.

Sofia gasps. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She leans forward and reaches around him to run her fingers over the afflicted area.

Cedric smacks her hand away. He scowls through tear filled eyes at her. "Leave me alone."

Sofia frowns. Her brows knit together. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Cedric hastily wipes at his face. "Am not."

Sofia smiles to herself. "You sound just like my friend. You know, if you tell people it will make you feel better." She grins. "I promise."

Cedric draws his knees up to his chest and lets his chin sink down atop them. "Nothing will make me feel better." He hiccups. "I'll never be ok."

Sofia sticks her lips out and crosses her arms. "Come on now. Don't be like that." Her expression softens just as suddenly as it soured. "There's always something that makes someone happy. Like my friend," She motions behind her, as if he is standing right there. "He messed a spell up so I agreed to help him and he stopped sulking."

Cedric jerks his head up. His eyes widen. "Spell?"

Sofia bows her head and curls a finger around her chin. "Dunno about now though…since I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to send me here."

Cedric takes in her appearance for the first time. His mouth gapes as he sees just how lavish her outfit is. It is nothing like the kids in his world. In fact, it is much more like something he'd find in the Enchancia castle. Only he hasn't seen her there before. "Who _are_ you?"

Sofia perks. "Huh? Oh, I can't say." She giggles. "That'd be breaking the rules."

Cedric blinks. "…Rules…?" He frowns and eyes her warily.

Sofia shrugs. "Sorry." She smiles apologetically.

Cedric sighs and turns his head away from her. "Whatever." He rests his elbow on his knees and lets his head slump into the palm.

Sofia frowns. "Come on," She touches his shoulder. "Don't be mad."

Cedric groans. He snaps his head around to fix her with a glare. "What do you want with me? Can't you see I want to be alone? I'm upset, ok?" His voice cracks and fresh tears well in his eyes. "I can't deal with cryptic people right now."

Sofia's heart sinks. "I just want you to be ok. To smile."

"Why?" He sniffles. "You don't know me."

"No one deserves to be sad." She reaches over and lays her hand over his. And you're just a kid. Kids shouldn't have a lot of serious junk to deal with."

Cedric covers his face with a hand. "It's not fair." He whimpers. "Everyone's s-so mean. Greylock picks on me every day and he even…he stole my gloves. And dad thinks I'm a terrible sorcerer and-and-" Sobs choke him.

"Greylock…?" Sofia says so softly she knows Cedric won't hear. Her eyes widen and realization lights in her face. This is little Cedric. "Hey, don't cry." She pets his head. "Right now things may be bad, but it'll get better."

Cedric lowers his hand and peers at her.

"I promise." She smiles gently.

"You can't know that." Despite his words Cedric smiles. His heart lifts a little.

"You'll see." She hugs him. "All it takes is time and faith. So never stop believing. It will be your greatest strength – you'll see."

Cedric blinks. He stares blankly at the space behind her for the longest time. Then he wraps his arms around her and hugs back.

"You're so nice. The nicest person I've ever met."

Sofia's face lights with a sudden thought. She pulls away from him. "Oh, hey, you said you lost your gloves." She grimaces. "I know it's not the same, but…" She picks the yellow ribbon up from her lap and shows him.

Cedric tilts his head as he looks at it. "What…um…" He licks his lips. "I mean, I don't…"

Sofia giggles. "It's just a ribbon right now. But, if I do this…" She wrap it around his neck and ties it off into a bow at the front. "Then it's a bow." She smiles in self-satisfaction and gives a single firm nod. "And it suits you just right."

Cedric fingers the bow. He frowns. It's a bit girly if you ask him. But… "Y-You think?" He holds his breath as he looks up at her. A tentative smile curls his lips.

Sofia bobs her head up and down. "Definitely." She grins from ear to ear. "Perfect."

Cedric's cheeks tinge pink. "Thanks."

Sofia beams. "It's nothing." She gasps and a sharp pain hits her in the gut. She pitches forward and clutches at her stomach.

Cedric jumps in his skin. "W-What's wrong? What is it?" His hands move back in forth in indecision. What is he supposed to do!?

Sofia breathes in deeply. She sits up straight and collects herself. The stab of pain subsides and she puts on a smile. "It's ok. I'm alright." She holds out her hands and notices them flickering in and out of visibility. "It's just, it's time to go. He found me."

Cedric's eyes bulge as he witnesses her flickering in and out of existence. "W-What are you talking about? Time to go where? How!?" His heart beats double time.

Sofia smiles softly. "Magic."

Cedric gapes. "M-Magic? Like teleportation?" He is caught between crippling fear and awe. His father has used it many times on all of them, but never could it be used to call a person back from a faraway place. The user and the receiver had to practically be on top of each other.

Sofia averts her eyes. She bites her lip. She wishes she could tell the truth, but Mr. Cedric would kill her. "Yes, like teleportation." It isn't the kind he is thinking of, of course. It isn't of place, but of time.

"Your friend must be incredible." Cedric gushes.

Sofia giggles. "Yes, the most powerful sorcerer in the world." The flickering increases in frequency and she knows it will only be a moment more, a little more concentration on Mr. Cedric's part. So she waves. "Bye now."

Cedric starts. "Wait!" He clenches his fists around the grass as he leans forward. "Will you come back?" He stares wide eyed.

Sofia drops her gaze. She hates to say it. Still she opens her mouth to deliver the unfortunate news. "I-" She flickers one last time and it is final. Before she can say another word she vanishes from Cedric's sight and leaves the past behind.

Cedric stares blankly at the space she once occupied. For what feels like forever he doesn't move, he doesn't even blink. He even begins to question his sanity. Had it happened? Had any of it been real – had s_he_ been real? She must have been. Her touch was solid and her words filled him with hope. And illusion could never have done those things.

He glances down at the yellow ribbon around his neck. And if it was an illusion then this certainly wouldn't still be here. He touches the bow fondly. A tender smile stretches across his face. He looks up once more and imagines her there, her face shining as she smiles at him. He won't ever forget her, even if she never returns. She will forever be his savior.

**Ok, so I struggled over this idea for FOREVER. I wasn't sure if it would make sense or mess up the continuity of the show. In the end I decided that as long as Sofia didn't reveal her name or that she had traveled from the future then it wouldn't mess things up. Cedric would simply think she had telported and was his age so when he finally did meet her as an adult it wouldn't click that she was the girl he met as a kid because logically the girl he met should have grown up and been his age at that point. I hope you all agree and liked it. Please review!**


	11. Navy

**Yay more. This one was..._interesting_. I had the idea in my head, but the details just kind of went where they wanted to. lol Hopefully it still works. Cedric is ten and Charlette thirteen. Enjoy!**

"Sursum aqua!" Cedric flicks his wand in an arc over his head and lifts a stream of water in the air. It glides smoothly, following each slight curve of his hand. His face breaks out in a large grin and his eyes spark with delight. A laugh erupts from him. "Didja see that?" He whirls around to face his teacher.

The teacher smiles and nods at him. "I told you you'd get it." He gives Cedric a thumbs up. "Like I always say – remember the sorcerer's secret."

Cedric nods with the whole upper half of his body. "Yep. I always remember too. And I always get it right, even if it takes me a while." He focuses on the teacher so much that he loses his concentration on the water. It drops from the sky and drenches him. He gasps, a shudder racing up his spine.

The teacher chuckles. "You have to pay attention. Otherwise that happens." He points to Cedric's clothes. "Now it is just some harmless water, but with more advanced and dangerous spells you could really hurt yourself."

Cedric smiles sheepishly. He rubs at his face to wipe away the water and shakes his head to fling the droplets from his hair. "I know. I'll be more careful next time."

"And every time after." The teacher looks meaningfully at him.

Cedric nods. "Uh-huh."

Greylock grinds his teeth. From a few feet away he stares through narrowed eyes at the scene. He crosses his arms and clenches his hands into tight fists. His blood boils and he wishes with all his might that looks could kill because surely it would sear Cedric alive.

"Alright, class!" The teacher claps his hands. "Break time!"

No one waits. They all scurry from the class and out into the schoolyard. Everyone wanders off into their groups and Cedric is for the millionth time to his own devices. He knows that they aren't supposed to go far – anywhere beyond the schoolyard – but he goes anyway. There's nothing for him inside the confines of that space. Nature has been and will always be a more comforting place.

He makes his way to the river. There is a tiny cliff that juts out over the waters, just high enough so that when he sits he can dangle his legs over the edge and they do not touch the surface. He swings his legs idly back and forth as he stares out over the water. He murmurs the spell from before and waves his wand in a slow back and forth motion. The raging waters calm and lap gently back and forth with his command. He twirls his hand and the water spirals upward, like a small tornado. With a flick of his wrist he shoots the water forward and it slams into the tree on the far side of the river.

Cedric grins from ear to ear. He has been able to hit the tree from day one. It isn't the power that pleases him, but the fluidity of the spell. He can get the water slam and ricochet as he pleases, but to be able to make the water dance with grace and from any angle is another story entirely. That is something he managed only today. But over the years he has learned something about himself – once he gets it, he has it forever. As long as he is alone or at the very least in good company.

He continues to play with the water, making it wind like a snake and spring upward like a rabbit. He loses himself in the beauty of the water and the peace of the breeze kissing his skin and ruffling his hair. He becomes so enraptured that he doesn't realize he is no longer alone.

Greylock stands only a few feet behind him. He looks hard at Cedric, trying to decide what to do with the moment. Cedric doesn't see him, doesn't even notice. This he is sure of. The boy was never any good at observing his surroundings. He could do it – right now – and there would be nothing Cedric could do. But what fun is an unwitting victim? So he says, "You are going to get in so much trouble."

Cedric jumps. The water shoots off in ten different directions – one spurting him right in the face. He twists around to see the familiar face of Greylock. "Don't tell." He whispers. He picks himself up and faces Greylock. He clasps a hand over his chest and looks wide eyed at Greylock.

Greylock barks out a single syllable laugh. "Yeah, right. You've been a thorn in my side since day one." He points a finger at Cedric. "Taking all the attention from me when I'm clearly the better sorcerer. Making _me_ look like the bad guy."

Cedric ducks his head and bites his lip. "W-What are you talking about? I never did anything to you." He scowls for a fleeting instant before his expression grows timid once again.

"Of course you did." Greylock bites back. "It's all your fault that he doesn't give me the time of day anymore – my own dad!"

Cedric starts. "Your…father?" He blinks. His eyes widen as realization sets in. "You mean…but I didn't-" He throws his hands forward in protest.

"Shut up!" Greylock swipes his hand in front of his neck. "It doesn't matter what you thought. All that matters is you did it." He stalks toward Cedric. A fire lights in his eyes. "For all these years you've been his _little pet._ And I've. Had. Enough!" His arms snap out and he shoves Cedric as hard as he can.

Cedric gasps as the ground disappears and only air is left beneath him. He flings his arms out, but his fingers don't even graze the cliff. He plummets, crashing into the rapids and plunging into the depths as the water swallows him whole.

Greylock glares down at where he went under, violent ripples spreading out from the focal point. The currents of the river quickly diminish the evidence and nothing but blue reflects in his eyes. "That'll teach him." A good scare can do wonders to persuade a pansy like Cedric. He'll come up in a minute and he'll think twice about stealing away his attention ever again.

Cedric frantically swings his arms and legs, but he goes nowhere. He spirals beneath the surface, the rough waters punching him from side to side. Panic twists his face as he struggles to find his way to the surface. But no matter which direction he goes, there is only water. His lungs burn for air and his vision blurs. _Help…_

Greylock's brows slowly knit together. A frown tugs at his lips. This isn't right. The fool should have surfaced by now. His eyes widen in alarm. Can the idiot not even swim!? How useless! His hand shoots to his mouth and he gnashes his nails. What to do? What to do? _What to do?_ He jerks his head toward the school. There isn't time for that! But then that means…

Cedric's eyes grow heavy and his mind fuzzes. Everything slips away until there is nothing – no sound, sight, or even the touch of freezing water on his skin.

Greylock nabs his wand from his sleeve. Which spell? Which one!? If it works, teleporting is clearly the way he should go. But even as skilled as he is, that is far more advanced than his capabilities. But the spell he _can_ do would mean accepting responsibility. And does he really want to be responsible for the idiot? He groans. Oh well. Here goes nothing. "Pedes ad pinnulas!" He taps his legs then chucks his wand behind him before diving into the river after Cedric.

The emptiness bleeds to black. Cedric opens his eyes to a world with no color or anything but himself. He sits up and blinks. He looks around and puzzles over where he could be. All he knows is there is a great tightness in his chest and he is terribly cold. He rubs his arms to warm them.

"You'll be alright." A tiny voice echoes.

Cedric jerks his head up and searches for the source.

In the next instant a little girl appears before him. One look is all it takes to place the extravagant purple gown. It's the girl who gave him his trademark yellow ribbon. She kneels down in front of him. "You'll be alright." She pats him on the head.

Cedric stares in awe at her. "What are you doing here? How? The last thing I thought…" He presses a finger to his chin. "I was…" He sucks in a sharp breath and chokes on something. He pitches forward, bracing himself with both hands on the ground.

Sofia rubs his back. "You'll be alright." His voice is tiny and far away despite being right next to him. "Just don't give up. It'll be alright soon."

Cedric gasps for air. "I-I…c-can't _breathe_." Tears well in his eyes.

Sofia wraps him in a loose hug. "I know. Just hang on a little longer." Sofia flickers in and out and finally completely disappears. In her place appears Charlette. She buries her face in Cedric's hair. "Hang on my little Cedric."

Greylock cuts through the water with unmatched swiftness, his fins flipping furiously. He searches frantically for any sign of the idiot. A panic slowly rises within him. Then he spots it – a dark mass. He very nearly breathes in from sheer relief. He presses his lips tight together and plows on. He reaches the still mass and locks his arm around Cedric's waist. He lugs his heavy body up and breaches the surface. He draws in a deep breath and swims for the side. The current is swift, but no match for his fins. He leaps over the side, dragging Cedric over the edge and along the dirt. He pulls until Cedric's body is stretched out over the solid earth. Only then does he relax.

He sighs. His chest heaves and his body trembles. He stares wide eyed at Cedric. His heart beats double time and his throat constricts as he notices Cedric isn't moving. "Come on," He hisses. He smacks at Cedric's cheek. "Wake up. Wake up you idiot!" He holds his breath.

No change.

Greylock practically screams. Then an idea hits him and his face lights up. He searches desperately for his wand. _No!_ He threw it away. He digs his hands into Cedric's robes and draws out his wand. He tilts Cedric's head back, opening his mouth. He dips the wand down near Cedric's mouth and mutters, "Sursum aqua!" He jerks the wand up and a stream of water zips from Cedric's mouth and follows his command. He smirks and sends the water out to the river where it belongs.

"Hey," Greylock bends over Cedric. He pats Cedric's cheek. "Wake up."

Cedric jolts upright. He gags, choking up more water. He clutches at his sides, his head spinning. He moans, a tiny whimper passing his lips.

Greylock lets out a sigh. A small smile peeks out on his lips. "You idiot."

Cedric peers up through half lidded eyes. He sniffles. "C-Cold…s-so…c-c-cold." He wraps his arms around himself. He pitches forward and coughs up more water.

Greylock cringes. He waves his wand and undoes the spell on his legs so that he can leap to his feet. He sprints ahead, then stops short. He looks over his shoulder. He doesn't know why, but he says, "Be right back." Then he hurries on, back toward the school and to find Charlette.

Cedric leans to the side. He tilts over so he lays sideways and all he can see is the currents of blue. It sends a shudder up his spine that he isn't sure is from the cold or the fear. "M-Mo-m-mie." He sobs. Tears roll down his cheeks and soak into the ground.

Greylock turns the corner, nearly tumbling over himself. He catches himself on the old oak tree and keeps running. He is very aware of all the eyes locked on him, but for once he doesn't care. He makes a beeline for Charlette and her stupid friends. "Charlette!" He struggles to get in good breaths. He slams his hands down on her table as he reaches it, only able to stay up that way. His legs tremble beneath him. "Char…Char…lette."

Charlette glares holes into him. "What do you want you little toad?" All the other girls around her scowl just as fiercely.

Greylock points in the direction of the river. "C…Cedric…"

Charlette's eyes snap open wide. "Cedric!?" She lurches forward and seizes the collar of his shirt. "What about Cedric!? What. Did you do?" She bares her teeth and trembles terribly.

"River…" It is all Greylock can muster before he sinks to his knees. The energy of casting a transformation spell on himself is too much to bear anymore. He can scarcely keep his eyes open.

Charlette gasps. "No…" She shoots to her feet and pivots. She races to the river. "Cedric!" She shrieks. "Cedric!" All the other girls are right at her heel. "Cedric, answer me!"

Greylock looks miserably after her. Pain creases his face as he wishes he could follow – to see how it all ends – but he doesn't have an ounce of strength. All he can do is lean heavily against the table. Maybe Cedric was always right. Maybe he is terrible.

Charlette comes up on the river and stops short. Her eyes bulge and her heart skips a beat at the sight of the body strewn out on the other side. "Cedric!" She clears the river in one swift leap, not missing a beat as she runs toward the body on the ground that can only be Cedric.

The other girls can only stare from the other side. They don't dare try and clear the river otherwise they might suffer the same fate as Cedric.

"Cedric," Charlette's voice cracks. She scoops him up in her arms, cradling him. She strokes his hair. "Cedric, are you-are you alright?" Her lip trembles.

Cedric whimpers. He leans into her. He clutches her clothes at her chest, holding on for dear life. "Char…lie." It skips his mind that he is never to call her that here. In his foggy mind he can only tell that it is her and that he wants her to be here so very badly. "I was, s-s-so scared." He sniffles.

Charlette draws him into a tight hug. She clutches him to her chest and leans over him, laying kisses on his forehead. "You scared me to death." She shudders. "God you made me think-I thought…" She shakes her head. She can't bear to finish the thought.

Cedric reaches a trembling hand up and runs his fingers over her cheek.

Charlette starts. She stares down at him for a long moment and then smiles tearfully. Tears well in her eyes, her relief overflowing. She curls her fingers around his hand and squeezes. "I love you so much Cedric. My little Cedric."

Cedric manages a feeble smile in return. "Love you too." He breathes before exhaustion sets in and his eyes slip shut. Her steady heartbeat soothes him into slumber, where the sounds of the rushing water and her rapid breaths fade away and only the little girl's face smiles over at him.

Sofia waves at him in the blackness. "I told you you'd be alright."

Cedric nods vaguely. "You were right. Yes. Just like before."

Sofia giggles. "Just be more careful next time." She pats him on the head.

Cedric smiles weakly. "Uh-huh. I will." He nods once more. "I will."

**Alright, so this one was weird. I hope the blackout scene wasn't too confusing. Basically he was about dead and so was imagining the people he wanted to see. Sofia clearly wasn't there. I just thought it would be cool to include her and have him remember her even if only subconsciously after a whole year. Plus on top of that I remember a few people saying after Substitute Cedric that it would be cool if the teacher was Greylock's dad. I liked the idea and so implemented it. Hope it worked for you all too.**

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I'm super excited for the next one. So get pumped. Please review!**


	12. Black

**Wow, yeah, this took longer than it should have. Sorry about that. I played Enchanted Arms and Harvest Moon too much. lol I hope you enjoy! Oh and don't freak out over the long latin spell in this chapter. It should be obvious what it does, but i'll give the translation at the end because sticking it in google translate screws it up. Cedric is eleven and Charlette fourteen.**

It only went downhill from there. After he nearly drowned Cedric changed. Charlette watched him drawn further and further inward – more so than ever before. He no longer wandered away from the school but he didn't dare go anywhere near the students either. In fact, most days he remained within the walls of Hexley Hall and ate as he sat in the empty halls. It wasn't just with his fellow classmates either. He wouldn't even look at her, let alone speak to her. For the first few weeks she tried to help – really! – but once a month crept by with no results she just couldn't bear it. Bearing witness from afar was bad enough. She wasn't about to see the evidence up close.

If it were only school though perhaps she could have forgotten. Or at the very least ignored it. But he brought the attitude home with him. He mostly kept to himself and in his room where they pretended not to hear as he cried himself to sleep. He wouldn't even talk to mother anymore, just wander over to her and sit in her lap and let her stroke his head as if he were five. Naturally she indulged him. They all did really. But after a year it was clear that something had to give – and it wasn't going to be them.

Winifred, Goodwin, and Charlette sit around the table. Goodwin rests his forehead against his clasped hands, Charlette taps her fingers against the table as she looks anywhere but at them, and Winifred bows her head and clenches her eyes shut to keep the tears from spilling forth. No one says a word for the longest time.

Eventually it is Goodwin who speaks. "We have to do something." He lifts his head. "I've tried to be patient. I've given him space and been lenient over everything concerning him. But this is getting ridiculous." He ventures a glance at Winifred.

Winifred jerks her head up and her eyes snap open. "No." She looks hard at him. "What's ridiculous is the fact that no one stopped this from happening in the first place. No one tried to be his friend. No one was there for him. They didn't even stand up for him even though they all saw what was happening." She breathes heavily in and out. Her hands tremble.

Charlette stares miserably at her mother. "Mom…"

Winifred shoves her hand up and in Charlette's face. "No." She gives her head a sharp shake. "I don't want to hear it." She moans. She covers her face with her hands. "I just don't."

Goodwin sighs. He presses his fingers to his temple. "There has to be a way to fix this. A way to _help_ him." He doesn't want Winifred to think that he is referring to Cedric as an object in need of repair or that there is something wrong with Cedric. So he corrects himself by saying 'help'.

Winifred sobs softly to herself.

Charlette grimaces. She looks back and forth between her mother and father. There must be something. There has to be a way to pull Cedric out of his slump and restore peace and happiness to all in their family. Her eyes widen and she jerks her head up. "That's it…" She says only loud enough so she can hear. "That's it!" She shoves herself to her feet.

Winifred and Goodwin snap their heads up to look at her. "What are you talking abo-"

Before they can get it out, Charlette rushes away from the table. She heads for her room and goes straight to her chest of drawers. She digs out a rock from the depths and shoves it in her jacket pocket. Then she makes a beeline for Cedric's room. She pauses at the entrance, curling her fingers around the frame as she peeks in to see Cedric.

Cedric lies stretched out with his face buried in the pillow. Sobs spill from his lips but only come out muffled. He doesn't want to be this way – so pathetic – but ever since he nearly drowned his inner world has been in chaos. Everything seems so much larger and terrifying and all he wants to do is stay home alone. Many times he doesn't even want to be around his own family, and that only makes him feel ten times worse. And that's how he ends up crying at all hours of the day and night, just like now.

Charlette frowns as she stares sadly at him. She sighs, squares her shoulders, and breaches the threshold. She creeps toward him and leans over. "Cedric," She breathes before tentatively reaching out and laying her hand on his shoulder.

Cedric sucks in a sharp breath. He jerks up and whirls around. His eyes are wild, like that of a cornered animal. He draws his hands close to his chest and draws as far back as possible.

Charlette jerks back. Hurt flashes across her face. For the longest time all she can do is stare at him. Then, slowly, she finds her voice. "Hey," She forces a smile. "I have something I want to show you."

Cedric eyes her warily. After a moment he shakes his head, slowly.

Charlette bites back her sigh. "Come on Cedric. It's really cool. I think it will-" He clamps her mouth shut, barely stopping herself from saying something she shouldn't.

Cedric knows what she was going to say anyway. Normally he would pointedly ignore her or anyone else who made such a mistake, but for her valiant efforts of cutting it short he forces himself to keep his attention on her.

Charlette clears her throat. "Listen," She strokes his cheek. "The air will be good for you. It will make you happier." Her throat tightens and she bites her lip. She trembles slightly. "You used to love nature."

Cedric drops gaze. Fresh tears well in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Charlette pats his shoulder. "Come on," She whispers. She stands to her full height and holds out her hand to him. "Come with me." She shakes her head. "I won't leave you. I won't let anything happen to you." Her voice cracks as she says, "I promise."

Cedric eyes her offering with uncertainty. Then when he glances up at her face he caves. The pain shining in her once bright blue eyes reminds him of what once was. So he takes her hand and crawls off the bed.

Charlette can barely contain the elation that races through her. A grin spreads across her face. "Alright, let's go." They leave the room and head out the back door. She can't risk mother or father saying or doing something that scares him back to his room. She leads them into the woods and out toward that tree that she both loves and hates.

Cedric clasps her hand tighter. He draws nearer to her. He too remembers this place for all the memories made here, but the good is eclipsed in his current state and only the terrible accident shines through. Red sears his mind.

Charlette tenses as he does. She can't drag this on for long. "Here's good." She motions him to sit.

Cedric does as she commands. He settles back against the tree, his knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He keeps his gaze fixed on her all the while.

Charlette already hates the position he has taken. Still, she can't order him around. That will only upset him. So she simply takes her place next to him, tucking her legs beneath her and smoothing out her skirt. Then she lets the quiet set in. She watches him watching her, her heart hurting yet soaring all at once. "You remember this place, right?"

Cedric frowns. He doesn't see the point in such an obvious question. Of course he remembers. He is only eleven. It's not like they haven't been here for years or anything. Still, he nods because he knows it is what she wants.

Charlette lifts her head toward the sky and sighs. "We don't come out here enough anymore. With school, and training, and just…everything."

Cedric shrugs. "I wish we could." He murmurs. "Just be out here."

Charlette perks. She eyes him intently, more than a little surprised that he would want to be anywhere but in his room at home. "I miss it." She subtly prods Cedric onward.

Cedric nods. "I miss everything about being a kid." Even though he is only ten, he doesn't looks at himself as a child anymore. Not after what happened. Almost dying can do that to a person.

Charlette frowns. "You still are a kid." She pets his head. "You can still be stupid and have fun. You can climb this old tree," She waves her hand at it. "Or roll down hills or do anything you want."

Cedric shakes his head. "No I can't." He grumbles. "No one ever can. They just kid themselves by hiding behind the label of child."

Charlette raises a brow. Under different circumstances she might ask where in the world that came from, but everything about him now stems from that one terrible moment. Charlette looks to her pocket. This is it. This is the moment to right things. "It's not a front. No one ever stops being a child – not completely." She fishes in her pocket for the rock and brings it out in front of her to stare wistfully at it. "Like this."

Cedric blinks at the ordinary object. "It's a rock." Still he can't help but be intrigued. His sister isn't one for trivial things. There must be a reason behind it.

Charlette giggles. "Yes, but it is special – to me at least. And in the end that's all that matters. You probably don't remember, but you're the one who gave it to me."

Cedric's eyes widen. "And you kept it?" He lets his arms loosen around his knees and his legs slide down into a more relaxed position.

Charlette grins. "Of course I did." Her eyes soften. "I may have acted like a brat sometimes-"

"A lot." Cedric chuckles.

Charlette rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "A lot. But you are my brother. I loved you and will always love you." She wraps him in a loose hug. "So yes, I kept it. And now, even though I'm fourteen, I keep it so I can look at it and remember better days. It keeps the part of me that is a child alive. _You_ keep it alive."

Cedric stares misty eyed. "Charlette…I…"

Charlette nuzzles him. She retracts her arm and holds the stone in both hands. She runs her fingers across its smooth surface. "That's why I can do what I am about to." She directs him to hold his hands out and places the rock there. "It takes a strong attachment to the object and love. Most people don't know that, so it turns into an ordinary soulless creature."

Cedric frowns and his brows knit together. "What are you talking about?" Soulless creature? They _are_ talking about a rock, aren't they? Or did he miss something?

"Just watch." She draws out her wand and aims it at the rock. "Mutationem a corvo ad petram. Tolle de me et animant, sit fuga." She taps the rock and it turns a deep white. Slowly the rounded rock takes form and the whiteness turns coal black.

Cedric gasps. "This is the coolest spell _ever_." In his palms sets a tiny bird – a raven. It caws at him. "It's so cute!" His face breaks out into a large grin. He giggles.

Charlette beams. "He's yours now."

Cedric scratches it under its chin.

The raven leans into Cedric's touch.

Charlette's heart soars at the sight of Cedric so happy. "And now you can have someone with you all the time. He'll be your guardian and your friend." She nods to herself. "So be kind to him always."

Cedric looks to her and nods his head fervently. He snaps his gaze back to the raven and thinks hard. "I think I'll call you…Wormwood. What do you think of that?"

Wormwood caws happily.

Cedric giggles. "Glad you like it, Wormy." He lifts the bird to his should and lets it perch there. He pushes himself to his feet and starts to leave, stopping at the last second. He looks back at Charlette. His gaze is soft and overflowing with emotion. "Thanks, Charlie. I…I think I'll be ok now."

Charlette glows. "I'm glad." Now maybe they can go back to being a family again.

Cedric hurries off, being careful not to upset Wormwood. "We've gotta go show mom and dad." He tilts his head slightly as he speaks to his companion.

Wormwood leans in and nuzzles Cedric.

Cedric's heart flies higher than it has since the incident as he goes to them. Whether it is because he now has someone to share his sorrows with always or it is because Charlette gave so much to see him happy again he can't be sure. All he knows is now he won't just have a friend, but he will always carry of piece of Charlette with him, even if the sweetness of their childhoods disappears. He'll have her heart in his raven.

**What did you think? Ever since Substitute Cedric aired this idea was brewing in my head. I couldn't decide if the show meant it to be taken literally, but I decided to be literal. The spell is intended to be translated as '****Change from rock to raven. Take a piece of me and give it life, let it take flight.' I'm guessing translating from English to Latin wasn't correct and so translating it back makes it weird, but oh well. Please review!**


	13. Pink

**I'm both excited and worried about introducing this plot point. Ever since I first wrote Tilly and Roland into the story it has been in my head, but I don't know. We'll see how it goes.** **Charlette and Tilly are fifteen. Roland is fourteen. Cedric is twelve. Enjoy!**

Things get better just as they had so easily gotten worse. Cedric doesn't make any friends, but he doesn't need to. He has Wormwood now. He does however begin to go to the castle again. He hadn't in at least a year and found himself sorely missing Tilly. She always was a light in his life. So today they are going for the first time together since things got better. He, Charlette, and their father gather in the living room. Of course there is Wormwood too, perched on his shoulder. Then Goodwin casts the transportation spell. In a flash they are there and Cedric is pleasantly surprised to find he does not get ill, not even a little bit dizzy. It seems the break in travelling has not affected his resilience.

Cedric stares up at the castle in awe. Despite the now frequent trips he can never get over the sheer enormity of the castle. It is always breathtaking compared to their humble home.

"You don't have to stare like that every time." Charlette laughs. "It's not that great. Just an oversized house."

Cedric looks incredulously at her. "How can you say that?" His brows knit together. "It's completely amazing." He shifts his gaze back to the castle. He smiles up at it.

Charlette snorts. "If you say so Cedric."

Roland and his children approach. Upon the sight of them Goodwin lights up. "You kids have fun." He pats each of them on the head, a habit he can't quite break despite them growing older every day. She shoots Charlette a sharp look. "And be nice." She may be growing up, but she has never grown out of her childish teasing of the prince. It will never do for the sorceress to treat her king with such disrespect when the time comes. So the sooner she stops this nonsense the better.

Charlette rolls her eyes. "Yes, daddy."

Goodwin nods. Then he walks off toward the king and they leave together.

Tilly and Roland appear in the next instant. Roland smirks, his hands held behind his back as he eyes Charlette. "Hey, Charlie." He stretches out each word. "I have something for you."

Charlette crosses her arms. "Oh do you now."

Cedric watches with slowly raising brows. He frowns and confusion swims in his brown orbs. They act like they are putting on some sort of show. He doesn't remember them acting like this last time. Then again, that was more than a year ago. What happened while he was gone…?

Wormwood tilts his head as he takes in the scene alongside Cedric. What a strange couple these humans are. He has seen Charlette day in and day out, but this is a side he has not seen nor could he fathom. Such an odd little girl.

Roland nods. "Yep." He draws his hands out and revels a flower. He shoves it forward and jerks his finger down to press on the stem.

Charlette snaps her hand into her sleeve and yanks out her wand. She aims at the flower and yells, "mutato aranea!" The flower – the trick flower – transforms into a spider.

Roland shrieks. He throws his hand up and sends the spider flying. It lands square on his head and his screams rise higher. He spasms, swatting at the vile creature as he shakes his body to try and get it off.

Charlette cackles.

Roland's franticness causes him to lose his balance and he falls backwards.

Charlette flicks her wand and the spider changes back to a harmless flower. Just as quickly she cries, "Surgere!" Roland freezes in mid-fall. She lifts him brings him toward her, his face inches from hers. "Nice try." She rights him, setting him easily on his feet.

Roland snorts. He smirks. "I'll get you next time. Just you watch."

Charlette barks out a laugh. "You may be the future king, but you'll never beat me." She flicks her wand and brings the flower to them, letting it float just above his head. "Coronam." She floats the bejeweled crown to his head and rests it there. "Because I'm the future sorceress."

Roland chuckles. "Girls can't be the sorcerer."

"And toads can't be kings." She waves her wand in threat.

Roland takes a step back, more than a little afraid of her. Girl or not, after so many years he knows her power is very real. She is no scrub, not like Cedric. She would kill a man if she so desired.

Charlette laughs. "You scared?" She raises a brow.

"You wish." Roland walks away from her, toward the garden, knowing full well she will follow.

Charlette leaves him hanging, lingering until she sees the slightest shift of his head as he tries to get a glimpse of her, to make sure she is coming. Once she sees him expecting and wanting her to follow she gives in. With a small smile she walks after him, not going to fast as to seem overeager but just fast enough to catch up and match him step for step.

Cedric stares blankly after them. Wormwood does the same.

Matilda bounces over to Cedric's side. "What a bunch of dorks." She giggles. She loops her arm through his and tugs. "Come on now. Let's go, let's go."

Wormwood glares at her as she disturbs Cedric's arm and by extension his resting place. Normally he would squawk at such an annoyance, but he knows Cedric likes this one, and she is nice. Not many people are nice to his master. So he keeps his beak shut.

Cedric blinks and breaks the daze. "Huh? What?" He glances at her and then back toward Charlette and Roland's disappearing figures. "What was that all about?"

Matilda tilts her head. "Hm? You mean Roland and Charlette?" She giggles. "Oh, right, you haven't been here with her since last year. Well, um," She covers her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. "They kind of…like each other."

Cedric raises a brow. "Like each other?" He makes a face. "You mean like…friends?" What kind of friends prank each other like that? It's stupid, like something five year olds would do.

Matilda grins from ear to ear. "No…" She stretches out the word. "Like like."

Cedric's face pales. "_What_?" He gapes. He double takes. "No way. No freaking way. They wouldn't-she wouldn't, I mean…they can't _stand_ each other. She sicked a spider on him!" He points in the direction they vanished.

Matilda throws her head back and laughs. "That's just their way of flirting. _Trust_ me." Her expression becomes dreamy and she sighs. "Isn't it just the cutest thing ever?"

Cedric grimaces. "If you say so."

Wormwood rolls his eyes. Yes, adorable. About as much as a cat in his path.

Matilda studies Cedric's face. She frowns. She sees in the blink of an eye that he isn't going to let this go without getting to the bottom of it. "Hey," She taps his shoulder. "If you want we can follow them and you can see for yourself." She smirks. "I've done it before."

Cedric hesitates. He should say no. He knows it isn't right to spy on his sister's private moments, but the urge to watch pulses strong within him. More than anything he wonders if father knows. Certainly he wouldn't approve – the future king and sorceress having a fling. He can just hear father. _It isn't professional. It will ruin how the kingdom runs._ "Yeah…" He breathes, nodding faintly.

Matilda skips after them, pulling Cedric with her. "It'll be so much fun. You'll see!"

Wormwood springs from Cedric's shoulder as the girl drags him along and makes him move in a most unnatural way. He'll land again once they stop moving. For now he flies low, just behind Cedric.

Roland takes a seat on the stone surrounding one of the patches of vivid flowers. "Always so colorful." He notes, half to himself and half to Charlette. "Matilda loves this wretched place. Thinks it is the most beautiful garden in all time and the best place in the castle."

Charlette takes a seat next to him. "Too much color for me." She says simply.

Roland grins. "Right." He plucks a pink carnation from the flowers. "She especially loves flowers and all the 'hidden meanings' or whatever that means." He holds the flower in her direction, just between them.

Charlette taps the flower with the tip of her wand. It turns coal black and then disintegrates. "Nonsense." The specks of burnt remains slip through his fingers and sprinkle the concrete. With a wave of her wand the specks rise, swirl, and reform as the carnation. "You ought to be careful though. As stupid as it is, meaning matters to everyone else. And this – a pink carnation – it means you'll always be there." She smiles coyly.

Roland smirks. He scoops the flower between two fingers and tucks it above her ear. The chocolate colored hair creates the perfect contrast to the blindingly pink flower. "Maybe that's what I mean." He leans forward and lays a kiss on her lips.

Charlette closes her eyes for the brief moment. Even as he pulls away the warmth of his lips linger on hers. It sends her heart aflutter. She opens her eyes to see the same smirk plastered on his lips. "You idiot." She smiles despite her words. "You knew all along."

"I _do_ listen to my sister's ramblings, you know."

"As any good brother would, Rollie."

"Indeed, Charlie."

Cedric gags. The amount of cheese dripping from this display is sickening. He can't believe it. This is Charlette? _His_ Charlette? He has never seen her act this way toward anyone. And pet names? Other than Ceedric it is unheard of for any of her friends, and Ceedric she only uses to annoy him.

Matilda throws her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "They are so funny." She says as quietly as she can manage. "They never just come out and say how they feel. They always have to make a game out of it."

Cedric frowns and crosses his arms. "Does your dad know?" The question leaps to his lips unbidden.

Matilda jerks upright. She whirls on him. "_No_!" She shakes her head. "And you can **not** tell him."

Cedric starts at the intensity behind her reaction.

Wormwood jumps a bit too, unsettled by the uncharacteristic tone to her voice and look in her eyes. It's not often the girl shows anything but cheerfulness.

Matilda sighs. "Sorry, it's just, he…he wouldn't understand." She shakes her head. "And…she _is_ supposed to be the future royal sorceress. If daddy found out about this," She shudders. "It could ruin that."

Cedric's brows furrow. "But…won't he have to find out?" Cedric frowns. "I mean, if they're serious-"

"Psh." Matilda waves his words away. "Please, this is nothing. Just infatuation born from rivalry. One day one will go too far – a prank to many or much – and they'll get over each other. You'll see. Then they can go back to the way it was before and take their places as king and royal sorceress without any problems."

Cedric looks back to the pair as they sit on the concrete and talk, surrounded by the dazzling flowers that once illuminated Tilly and her brightness. It could be nothing. A little crush like he had on Rebecca. And yet…he grimaces. He has a terrible sinking feeling – that it is more than that. That it is only the beginning of a terrible domino effect.

Matilda shrieks and jumps a mile.

Cedric jerks his head up and looks with wild eyes at her.

Wormwood rockets in the air in unison.

Matilda grins sheepishly. "Hehe…sorry." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "A, um…snake." She points to it as it slithers off.

Roland and Charlette jerk to attention. Their shock shifts to a glare. "That little sneak." Roland seethes. He shoves himself to his feet and stalks over to the bushes.

Charlette is not far behind. She knows if Tilly is here then Cedric must be too. "Come out you little brat." She plants her hands on her hips.

Matilda squeals and ducks down. Cedric, however, does not try to hide. He comes right out. He crosses his arms and looks hard at the two of them. "You shouldn't be doing this." There is no point beating around the bush.

Charlette glowers at him. "Me? **You're** the one who shouldn't be doing this – spying."

Wormwood caws threateningly at her. He glares to match hers. As much as he likes her and feels at one with her he does not like how she is accusing Cedric.

Cedric shakes his head. "What if father found out?" He says sadly. He looks at Roland, his gaze particularly sharp. "_Both_ of our fathers."

Roland scoffs. He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. My father doesn't pay any attention to me. He won't ever find out." He narrows his eyes. "Unless _you_ tell." He stomps past Cedric and to the bushes. "Or you!" He grabs Tilly and yanks her to her feet. "You little sneak."

Matilda laughs. "You're so cute _Rollie_." She grins from ear to ear. She ruffles his hair.

Roland turns a deep red. "**You** don't call me that." He smacks her hand away.

"My bad." She says in a sing song voice. She tucks her hands behind her back. "Only Charlette does that, right?" She barely holds back more laughter.

Roland grinds his teeth and growls deep in his throat.

"That's it!" Charlette towers over them in that moment. "Get. Scat." She swats at them. "You awful little twerps."

Wormwood squawks at her, over and over, warning her off.

Cedric backs up, but he does not leave or shut his mouth. "Seriously, Charlette." He looks hard at her. "You have to be careful. You know this could mess things up."

Charlette rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. Nothing will happen. Dad's still the royal sorcerer and will be for years. It's fine."

Cedric looks her over. He wants to believe her, and Tilly too – that this will go away before she has to take her place as royal sorceress. But again He has a terrible sinking feeling. His stomach twists itself into knots.

Charlette holds his gaze for a long moment. Then she snaps her wand out and points it at him. "Get." Her voice thick, verging on cold.

Cedric sighs. "Come on, Tilly." He takes her arm in his hand and pulls her along.

Matilda never loses her grin or the spark in her eyes. "Rollie and Charlette sittin' in a tree!" She sings to the sky. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She cracks up, cutting herself off.

Both Roland and Charlette's faces burn a bright red. "Punks!" They yell after the two.

Cedric shakes his head. What a terrible predicament. He can't tell this terrible secret, but wants to. Yet at the same time will do everything to hide the truth to protect his sister. He has never felt so horrible in all his life.

Roland shakes his head. "Little brats." He turns hard on his heel and stomps in the opposite direction of them. He clenches his fists and shoves himself down on the wall. He huffs.

Charlette follows cautiously. "Oh, relax, Roland." She seats herself next to him. "You know they won't tell. Matilda adores you too much and Cedric is too afraid to hurt me." She flicks her wand. "But if it makes you feel better," Twin flowers appear and float before him, each bearing the image of their siblings. "Then tear them apart."

Roland sighs. A smile twitches at his lips. "You never cease to amaze me." He proceeds to tear the flowers apart, petal by petal before finally there is nothing left. Then his smile spreads full over his face.

"Better?" Charlette giggles.

"Yeah," He reaches for her and curls his fingers around her hand. He squeezes lightly. "Thanks."

"No problem, Rollie." She leans her head against his shoulder and imagines a world where this didn't have to end, where she was a princess and fated to be with him, not from a long line of sorcerers who had no choice but to take their place as royal sorcerer. A place forever by his side, but never in his heart.

**So, yeah. Pretty sure you can tell where this is going. If not then that's fine too. I hope that this pairing doesn't bother anyone. I thought a lot about it and I actually really like the idea of them together. What are your thoughts? Please review!**


	14. Grey

**Oh look I got to use my lame joke anyway. Grey for Greylock. Haha...ha. Sorry it took so long. School is a pain. Cedric is thirteen, Roland fifteen, and Charlette sixteen. Enjoy!**

Another year has come and gone and again the famed day has arrived – Hexley Hall prank day! Cedric rushes to school with a bounce in his step. He very nearly leaves Charlette in the dust he is so excited to get to school. Wormwood hates it when he goes so fast and chooses to fly at his master's side instead of being bounced along on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Charlette yells after him. "Slow down you little punk!" She has started to call him such derogatory names over the past year or so. She couldn't say why exactly, but if she had to guess it stemmed from her affections toward Roland. Ever since the day he saw them together she can't help but feel threatened by the little brat. Because really he holds her fate in his hands. All he has to do is open his big fat mouth and rat them out and it will all be over – everything. Her happiness, her place next to Roland, and most importantly her future. The sorceress can never feel such things for her king. It is absurd.

Cedric ignores her. To pay her mind who only validate her name calling. If he has learned anything through this life it is that the more attention you pay to a person the more they will keep on at you. So for this occasion he will try to pay as little attention to her name calling as possible. It is what he should have done with Greylock and didn't. And look how that ended.

When he does stop it is only because he reaches the entrance to the school. He stares up at its height, but it is nothing like the castle. And this place, it holds all kinds of terrible memories. He shudders. At least prank day is not one of those. He gives a firm nod and shoots forward, throwing the doors open and charging into the halls. Once he reaches the classroom he does not lose his momentum, he grabs onto the frame of the door and spins himself into the room. He is barely able to slow down before he reaches the window at the opposite side of the room, only managing it as he grabs onto the windowsill.

The group of children mischievous enough to cut class are all waiting for him. It is a scant number, but they are all familiar faces. That isn't to say he knows any of them though, nothing personal at least. They are simply his army of sorcerers and sorceresses, intent on pranking those stuck up brats at Royal Prep. They all turn to face him as he clumsily enters. No one mocks him though, they don't even mention it. Because for this one day they adhere to him. "Ready?" Dirk says with a smirk.

Cedric rights himself and clears his throat. He stands tall and Wormwood finally takes his place on Cedric's shoulder once more. "Yeah," He grins as he draws out his wand. "Time to show those Royal Prep brats what Hexley Hall is made of."

"Yeah!" Marie throws a hand in the air.

Cedric chuckles. He turns away from them and heads for the door. "Then let's go." He takes a few steps and then stops dead in his tracks. He goes stiff, every hair on his body standing on end. In front of him stands Greylock.

Wormwood narrows his eyes and bristles. He caws in warning at the most unwanted presence. He doesn't know their past together – he didn't even exist for that part of Cedric's life – but he doesn't need to. All he need to know is this person has Cedric on edge now and that is enough for Wormwood to want nothing to do with the person.

The small group of fellow pranksters rush forward. They position themselves between Cedric and Greylock, each one pointing their wands at the unwanted nuisance. They glare mercilessly. "Don't take another step." They say in unison, as if they had recited it time after time.

Cedric blinks and breaks his daze. He shakes his head and takes in each member of his prank squad. He is touched, but he knows this sort of affection is contained to this holiday. Come tomorrow none of them would look twice at Greylock or lift a single finger in Cedric's aid. In fact, they might just side with Greylock. Then again…no one sides with Greylock much these days, not even Greylock himself. Much like Cedric changed, so did he. Only he never got better. "Wait," Cedric reaches forward and places a hand on a couple of their wants.

They all look at him. Their brows furrow and deep frowns curl their lips.

"Don't." Cedric gently pushes them to the side. "I can fight my own battles now." He steps past them and comes face to face with Greylock. He swallows hard and looks Greylock dead in the eye. "What are you doing here?" Since they were ten – since he nearly drowned – Greylock has not participated in the annual prank day.

Greylock's shoulders are slumped forward. He keeps his gaze to the ground. "I…want to be able to go."

Cedric raises a brow. "Go?"

Greylock sighs. He looks meekly up at Cedric. "To prank day."

Cedric looks hard at Greylock.

"Don't do it." Dirk chimes in.

"Yeah!" Marie glares at Greylock. "He'll just ruin it all."

Greylock shoots a fiery gaze at her. He has no history with her and absolutely no qualms with being rotten right back. "I won't." He grinds out. "I just…want to prank people."

Olivia snorts. "Then go prank yourself, ya jerk." She shakes her wand at him.

Cedric frowns. He looks from one fellow prankster to another. Then his gaze rests on Greylock, so crestfallen. It has been years. He can't say he has no reason to hate Greylock's guts, but he can recognize and appreciate the fact the Greylock has changed. "Fine."

"What!?" All the other children burst out simultaneously. "Have you lost your mind?" They look at him incredulously.

Greylock's face lights up. "Really?" He holds his breath.

Cedric sighs. "Yeah, sure whatever." Cedric narrows his eyes. "But that doesn't make us friends."

Greylock scoffs. "I'm not asking to be your friend." He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm just asking to go to Royal Prep." _To be within a few feet of you._ He hasn't been this close since that day he chose to save Cedric's life.

Cedric grimaces as he hears the words underneath. "Then let's go." He looks around at everyone. "We'll stick those royal brats to the walls." A devious grin curls his lips.

Everyone frowns as they zone in on Greylock. Even if Cedric is not their friend, he is their leader. And they know the history. They aren't sure they like his verdict. But he made his bed, so he gets to lay in it too now. So they return his smirk and nod.

The group marches out of the room and the school, Greylock trailing but never far from them. They make their way to Royal Prep and stop just outside the doors. Cedric turns on his heel to face his army. "Ok, you," He points to a handful of them. "Go through the back door. You," He points to another group. "Go through the side. And we, we'll take the front."

They nod. "Right!" They scatter, hurrying to their positions.

It leaves Cedric, Marie, Dirk, and of course Greylock. He wanted nothing more than to shove him off onto another group, but he also knew that would be asking for trouble. Who knows what those kids might do. And if there is one thing Cedric knows it is how it feels to be bullied. And it is horrible. "In we go." Cedric lifts his hand to his shoulder to allow Wormy to jump on.

Wormwood does as commanded, cocking his head toward his master.

"Wormy, go find Roland." He shoves his hand in the air. "And find me when you do!"

Wormwood launches off of Cedric's hand and soars. He flies through a window and sets to searching for the spoiled brat graciously known as The King of Idiots.

Cedric then leads the way into the school. They rush in and take the first classroom within their sights. "Surprise!" Marie shoots goo from the tip of her wand and blasts the teacher against the wall, pinning them there. She bursts out laughing. "Got ya!"

The children scream. They spring from their chairs and rocket forward, tripping over chairs and desks and even each other as they scramble for the exit.

The sorcerers cackles at the sight of the frenzy. They shoot blast after blast, gluing the children to the walls and even the ceilings.

Only a scant few of the Royal Prep students stand tall against the invaders. They draw their wands and reach back into their minds for some sort of spell to combat them.

"Flante!" Cedric yells and knocks the wand from each child's hand.

Dirk floats them up and sticks them to the ceiling. He grins from ear to ear. "Don't worry. I'm sure _someone_ will come and get you down. You just gotta _hang tight._" He cracks himself up. He continues to laugh even as he runs from the room in search of more prey.

Cedric twirls his wand in his fingers as he surveys his handy work. And there is so much more to be done. One person in particular. He turns to go and jumps as a purple blast is fired at him. He jerks his wand up to deflect it, but doesn't get the words out. But there is no impact. Cedric blinks at the blast as it lingers inches from his face. Looking up and past the attack he sees a royal prep student frozen and by him Greylock.

Greylock offers a weak smile. "He almost got ya." He chuckles.

Cedric manages a small smile in return. "Um, thanks." He waves his wand and makes the purple blast disappear. He walks toward Greylock, each step more tentative than he means it to be. "Want to, um, go find some more kids…together?" The screams echo in the background, mixing with the maniacal laughter of his classmates.

Greylock starts. "Oh, uh, yeah." He shrugs. "Sure."

Cedric twists his fingers. He bows his head and only peeks up at Greylock. "I know you're the one who saved me. Back then. Even though…" He lets the truth of Greylock's terrible deed hang in the air. If not for him in the first place Cedric would not have needed to be saved. "I'm…glad you didn't let me drown."

Greylock averts his eyes. "I didn't know you couldn't swim."

Cedric nods. "I know."

There is a long space of silence. All they can do is stare at one another. Then a high pitch cry breaks the trance. Wormwood sweeps in and lands on Cedric's shoulder. He nudges the side of his master's face, cawing softly.

Cedric jumps slightly. He looks around and smiles at the sight of his friend. "So, Wormy, didja find that spoiled prince?" He quivers in excitement. He can only hope the other children have not gotten to him already.

Wormy nods. He takes flight, circling around Cedric as he waits to make sure he is following.

"Great!" Cedric claps his hands together. "Lead the way!"

Wormwood soars through the door and takes a sharp turn.

Cedric races after his feathered friend. "Come on," He yells over his shoulder. "We're gonna snag ourselves the king of idiots."

Greylock blinks after them. Cedric's willingness to let him tag along bewilders him. But he doesn't lose the chance. He hurries after Cedric.

Cedric sees Roland before Wormwood reaches the boy. He gasps as he sees the punk has Dirk pinned to the ground and his wand wrenched from his hand.

Roland grins cruelly down at the kid. "Not so tough now, huh? Without your stupid magic." Roland rears his fist back to hit Dirk.

Cedric's lips curl in a snarl. He jerks his hand forward. "Levo!" He snaps his wrist upward.

Roland yelps as he is lifted off the boy and up into the air. "H-Hey!" He looks wildly about him for the cause. He narrows his eyes at Cedric. "You little brat! Put me down!" He flails his arms.

Cedric glares daggers at him. "You wish you stuck up monster. Trying to punch a kid so much smaller than you."

"You're the ones using your magic on us like some tools. Hypocrite!"

But it's ok when Charlette does it to you, right?" Cedric smirks.

Roland's face burns bright red. "Shut up!"

Cedric scoffs. "You're only getting what you deserve." He looks over his shoulder. "Greylock!"

Greylock shoots a blast of goo at Roland. It splays out over his back.

Cedric flicks his wrist and floats Roland to the ceiling, causing him to stick fast. "There." He wipes his hands together. "Have fun." He waves at Roland before bending over and helping Dirk to his feet. "You ok?"

Dirk nods. He dusts himself off. "Yeah, thanks." He rubs at his cheek. Roland hit him when he knocked him down. No doubt it will bruise something fierce.

"Let's get out of here." Cedric nods in the direction of the exit. He holds his arm up and lets Wormy land there.

Wormwood stops before landing. He makes sure to go to where Roland hangs, inches from the boy's face. He stares long and hard with his beady black eyes. Then he clips Roland's nose with his beak.

Roland screams.

Wormwood guffaws. He dives down to land on Cedric's outstretched hand.

Cedric brings his hand close to his face. He nuzzles Wormwood. "Good job Wormy." He giggles. "Show that idiot whose boss." He sets Wormwood on his shoulder. "The sorcerers!" He throws an arm in the air and then marches toward the exit.

The school is left in ruins, with children and teachers plastered to the walls. They are all forced to just wait there and hope one of the fairies was able to avoid being pranked or that the royal sorcerer will come down from the castle to help them.

Roland kicks and flails his arms, but they don't budge even a centimeter. He growls deep in his throat and then erupts into a scream. Once he can't hold it anymore he sighs and resigns himself to being stuck for at least an hour if not the whole day.

Only five minutes later the side door swings open. Someone creeps in and down the hall toward him.

Roland peers up and a smile breaks out over his face. "Charlie."

Charlette smirks. "Having fun?" She quirks a brow. "You must really love being upside down to glue yourself like that."

"Haha." Roland deadpans. "You're hilarious. Now get me down!"

Charlette frowns. "Hm," She crosses her arms and stares upward as if in deep thought. "I don't know. It's kinda funny – you hanging up there like that."

Roland grinds his teeth and clenches his fists. "Charlette."

Charlette grins from ear to ear. "Yes, Rollie." She flicks her wand and in the blink of an eye the goo holding him to the ceiling is gone. He plummets and with another swish of her wand she catches him mid-fall and setting him right on his feet before her.

Roland stares for a long moment, then he leans forward and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Charlette leaps forward and slings her arms around his neck. She pulls him back and kisses him deeply. It slipped her mind when she decided to kiss him, but she is so very thankful they are in a deserted hallway. God forbid one of his school mates see them.

Roland is taken aback, but quickly falls into it. He wraps his arms around her tiny waist and brings her close.

Charlette breaks the kiss, her breathing slightly heavier. "We should go." Her voice is but a breath. She slips and arm from his neck and brings it to his hand. She curls her fingers around his.

Roland nods. "Yeah." He takes his hands from her waist. "Classes are cancelled anyway. After _that_ display." He glares to the side, as if Cedric is standing right there.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She leads him along toward the door. "But you know," She smirks, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I used to be one of them. And I _loved_ to pick on you."

Roland snorts and rolls his eyes. "You still do."

Charlette grins. "Indeed I do." She bounces her head back and forth in self-satisfaction.

As they walk through the doors and away from the school Cedric peeks out from around the corner of the building. He watches them through narrowed eyes. He doesn't know what went on in there, but he knows she snuck in to save only him. And now they are leaving together, hand in hand.

Wormwood shakes his head. Stupid girl. Who could love or even _like_ such a troll. He is almost a hundred percent sure there is something wrong with her head. It makes him wonder if he will eventually suffer the same fate. He was born of her magic after all. He shudders at the thought. _Never_.

Cedric's face falls. As irritated as he is at her for siding with the royal brat in a matter of school versus school, that's not the real issue. His heart quivers at the ever growing probability of them being found out. And they will be found out. It's only a matter of time now. This thing they have, it's no trifle emotion. Tilly was oh so wrong. This is serious. Very serious indeed.

**Dun dun dun. What did you think? Next chapter is going to be great. I'm super excited for it. I hope you are too. Please review!**


	15. Chartreuse

**Wow, um, sorry for kind of just dropping off the face of the earth as far as this story goes. I got into darker themed stories/plots and knew better than to try and force myself to write something that is much tamer even if not always rainbows and butterflies. lol And I promise you, Chartreuse is a real color. It's something between a green and yellow. Sounds super fancy though am I right? lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Cedric is fourteen, Roland is sixteen, and Charlette is seventeen.**

Goodwin takes his children to the castle again and again. This particular time it is specifically upon King Roland's request. He teleports the three of them and they wait faithfully for Roland to appear. It takes but a minute and the king and his two children come up from the castle. Matilda is as cheerful as ever. Roland the Second, on the other hand, looks most sullen.

"Good morning, Goodwin." Roland nods to his friend. He manages a small smile, but the light does not reach his eyes.

Goodwin smiles with much more sincerity than Roland. "Hello, old friend. What seems to be the problem?" He tilts his head ever so slightly.

Roland glances over at his son. "It's just…my son," He sighs and shakes his head. "It's time he pick his future queen and he is being most uncooperative."

Charlette goes rigid. Her eyes widen and her heart skips a beat. Roland…_dating_? She barely stifles a gasp at the pain it elicits in her very bones.

The prince rolls his eyes and sighs. "I told you." He looks pointedly at his father. "These girls just aren't what I'm looking for. They're all so…" He flips his hand about. "Plain." He smirks in Charlette's direction. Because inherently there isn't a thing wrong with the eligible princesses, most of them anyway. The only problem is none of them are her – Charlette.

Charlette breathes out, a little heavier than she intends. She starts and hurries to compose herself. She puts on a neutral face, but she can not keep the flicker of a smile from her lips at the words she hears clearly beneath the ones the prince spoke.

Cedric spies his sister's stages of fear and then sweet relief, all so fast and fleeting that only someone really looking could notice. He glances at their father and just as always he is oblivious. It won't be long now though, with Roland being forced to choose a bride. It is time for the two of them to let each other go and move on into the roles they were destined to occupy.

King Roland groans. He runs a hand over his face. "Listen to him," He waves a hand at his son. "Saying a _princess_ is plain. Plain is the garden variety in the towns – those little peasant girls."

Prince Roland glares at his father. "Just because they aren't rich doesn't make them plain. Just one of those 'peasants' is probably more special than all the princesses in the world combined."

Charlette doesn't consider herself a peasant, but she smiles to herself nonetheless. Her heart flutters and a far off look enters her eyes. Moreover she has magic. That _is_ pretty special, even if it is no more than commonplace to her in this life she lives.

Roland shakes his head. "You are unbelievable."

Goodwin frowns thoughtfully. He studies the prince, noting the twinkle the boy has forgotten to hide and the upturn of his lips and even the way he stands straighter than many times before. Plus the way he spoke of 'peasant girls' just now was rather telling. "Yes," He strokes his beard. "This is something we should definitely talk about." He walks away from his children and over to the king. "Shall we go?"

Roland passes one last scrutinous gaze over his son before he nods. He begins to walk back toward the castle, his mind focusing solely on his son and not at all on the girl across from him who is the true source of all the conflict. "So what do you think?"

Goodwin glances over his shoulder to make sure the children are not listening. "Your boy, it seems he is infatuated with someone."

Roland jerks to attention. "What!?" He clears his throat and composes himself. He keeps his voice even as he says, "Are you sure? Who do you think it is? And for how long? Can we break them up? I mean," He half laughs. "We have to. But do you think he will let her go willingly?"

Goodwin motions his hands downward. "Easy, Roland." He smiles knowingly. "I don't know. I just saw it – just now – in his eyes. When he spoke of peasant girls being more unique than princesses."

Roland gasps. Realization lights in his eyes. "My God. You're right." He hits the bottom of his clenched fist against his open palm. "I knew something wasn't quite right. He never seemed to have even the tiniest crushes on the princesses at his school, not even when he was younger. I almost thought…" He grimaces and shudders.

Goodwin bursts out laughing. "No, no. None of that my friend." He sombers quickly. "But that long? Really?" Goodwin presses his knuckles to his lips. "Could he and this girl…have been together all these years?" Worry shines in his eyes.

Roland's heart stops dead. "_That_ long?" The very thought chills him. He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of this terrible dread settling on his shoulders and twisting the expression of his face. "And I never knew?" His brows knit together.

Goodwin frowns despite his efforts. "Don't worry." He sets a hand on Roland's shoulder. "We'll figure this out. And we'll fix this. Surely some peasant girl can be bought off if it comes down to it."

Roland finds it in him to smile. He nods. "Yeah, you're right. Things will work out. Yeah. Everything will be alright."

Goodwin knows the king says it more to convince himself than anything. For the odds are not in their favor. For it takes so much less than a year to fall in love, let alone all the years that the prince has had with this mystery girl. Splitting them up will be an adventure indeed.

Charlette looks after her father and the king until they are well out of sight. Only then does she relax and turn to face Roland. She smiles slyly and clasps her hands behind her back. "I hear the garden is starting to bloom. It should be especially irksome with all those blinding colors."

"And stupid meanings." He smirks at her.

"Yes, all those thousands of meanings." She wanders in the direction of the garden. "All completely ridiculous." _Ridiculously lovely._ For she still has the flower he gave her two years ago.

Roland follows dutifully after her. There is a bounce to his step that Cedric is not used to seeing. It is all and all bewildering.

Cedric stares after them. He frowns, contemplating whether or not to follow. He needs to keep tabs, to know just exactly goes on and how intense their relationship is. Then again, it surely hasn't changed since prank day last year. If anything it has strengthened. He grimaces. Man, this is not good.

Matilda walks over to his side to stand even with him. She follows his gaze, even though she doesn't have to to know what he is looking at. "It'll be alright." She says. She loops her arm through his and gives him a light hug. "When they need to they'll take their proper places in the kingdom."

Cedric sighs. "You really believe that?" He looks sadly at her. "After all these years? Don't you think they might…you know…run away with each other?"

Matilda blanches. She quickly gathers the pieces of her scattered mind and puts a smile on her face. "Silly, Cedric." Her gaze softens. "Roland knows his place. So does Charlette." She nods. "It won't ever come to that. They won't ever do that to their kingdom."

Cedric looks up and in the direction the pair disappeared. He lets out a breath. He can only hope she is right, just like the years before – the first time she said the same thing. Only now there is a fear, a deep pit in his stomach. He can scarcely believe it. It is the hope of a fool, a fool who only wants the best for his sister.

Charlette lays stretched out across the stone wall, one arm dangling and her finger tips just grazing the ground. Her head lays in Roland's lap, her hair splayed out. She tilts her head upward to stare at his face. She smiles, a soft, infatuated sentiment. "You have such a nice chin." She giggles. She reaches up and traces his jaw with her fingers.

Roland chuckles. He runs his fingers through her silky hair. "I know."

Charlette frowns and shoots him a sharp look. "Modest as ever you jerk." She swats at him.

Roland catches her by the wrist. "I try my best." He draws her up and leans over to meet her halfway. He kisses her.

Charlette freezes. She stares blankly ahead, but not at him. Her brows furrow and her eyes swim with doubt.

Roland pauses. He breaks the kiss and sits straight. A frown plays across his lips. "What's wrong?" He knows he can be a bit full of himself, but he has never hurt her before. At least he doesn't think so.

Charlette sighs. She sits up and twists around so that she faces him. She folds her hands together in her lap. "Roland…what are we doing?"

Roland blinks. "What do you mean?"

Charlette shakes her head. "You know what I mean." Her shoulders slump and she bows her head slightly. "This is crazy. _We're_ crazy. This thing, it can only end badly. I'm your sorceress and you're my king." Her voice is suddenly tiny as she says, "At least that's how it's supposed to be."

Roland grimaces. He hasn't forgotten. Not for a moment over these years. "Charlie," He unwittingly resorts to her nickname. By now it is instinct. "I can't love anyone else." He strokes her hair. "I don't even want to try."

Charlette's cheeks redden. "Idiot." She leans her head against his shoulder.

Roland presses his lips to her temple. He breathes in her scent – cherries with a dusting of dirt, as always. "_Your_ idiot." They've come this far, they might as well enjoy what they have for the sliver of time that is left.

A smile flits across her lips. "And no one elses…"

**…**

Week after week the king and royal sorcerer hand pick princess after princess and shove them at prince Roland. He shuffles through them, one after the other. He barely passes a glance at any of them, only half listening as the girl of the day tries to make conversation and catch his eye. Some are interesting enough, but none are good enough. They don't have that spark. It doesn't affect anything with him and Charlette. She never is there when the princesses are. Until one day.

His father sets up a date on a day when Goodwin decides to show up along with both of his children – most importantly Charlette. "But I don't want to father." Roland grumbles. He crosses his arms in a huff. "The sorcerer's kids are coming and I want to hang out with them, not some _girl_."

The king narrows his eyes. "No, you will do no such thing. You are going to go out with this lovely young lady and you are going to like it." He gives a single firm nod.

Roland scoffs. He looks hard at the wall. "Whatever." His dad may be able to force him into the company of these princesses, but his dad can never control the way he feels. No way.

The girl arrives shortly after, her eyes shining and her smile bright. But Roland is too intent on paying her as little mind as possible to notice anything else about her. Her words float in and out of his head and he only responds enough so that she won't whine about being ignored. His thoughts, however, are always on one person – Charlette.

Goodwin teleports himself and the children to the castle. It is a trip as simple as breathing and Cedric can't believe it ever bothered him. Today though he almost wishes it did. He was always out of it for a good minute back then and missed a chunk of conversation and action. Now though, now he must watch the scene play out in all its horrifying glory.

The king, Roland, and Matilda all walk up together, just like always. Only this time the prince is not alone. A girl struts along at his side. She can't seem to take her eyes off of the boy or keep her hands to herself. Every other word she lightly touches his shoulder or his forearm or anything she can reach. She doesn't seem to notice either, but Roland leans away from her touch each and every time.

Charlette's blood runs cold. She goes stiff. Fear leaps to the surface of her eyes and her mouth gapes slightly. In a heartbeat the shock transforms, her lips twisting into a snarl and a fire lighting in her eyes. She clenches her fists and grinds her teeth.

Roland huffs out a breath. He averts his eyes, looking anywhere but at Charlette. He can't believe his dad did this. It makes him wonder if perhaps he knows and is torturing him for his wrongdoing. But then again, his father was never the subtle type. If he knew, then the whole world would be told.

Cedric looks back and forth between the pair. They aren't even trying to hide it at this point. Their disdain is so obvious it hurts. He shakes his head and returns his gaze to the princess. She wears a dress like every other princess he knows. Hers stands out thought because it is not what he considers a traditional color. Hers is something between a green and yellow, an almost sickening shade. Yet on her it only seems regal. Her posture is impeccable, her hands folded in front of her in those rare moments where she isn't touching Roland. Her blond curls rest on her shoulders and complement her dress magnificently, no doubt the whole reason the color of the dress is beautiful rather than sick.

She shifts her gaze to look at Cedric through slitted eyes. Her brows raise on her head.

Cedric starts and swallows hard, a noise that sounds much louder in his ears than it should. Such intense blue eyes. He has never felt so judged in his life. He can't even bring himself to wave at her.

Goodwin smiles over at the princess. "And who is this lovely lady?"

She flashes him a smile, a stage smile practiced day in and day out for instances just like this. "Chartreuse." She curtsies. "And may I say what an honor it is to meet the renowned Goodwin the Great."

Goodwin chuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Charlette sticks her tongue out. What a conceited name. Chartreuse. It makes her want to gag. Only her father would definitely hear that.

"I'm just so glad to be here." She giggles. She leans over, unfolding her hands in order to twine them around Roland's arm. She rests her head against his shoulder and peers up at him. She flutters her eyelids, her eyelashes kissing her cheeks and bringing out the blue in her eyes all the more each and every time.

Roland rolls his eyes. The same as all the rest. Trying to win him over with charm or whatever. Ridiculous. Can't any one of them act like real people instead of china dolls? Are al royals so shallow?

Charlette's blood boils. She growls deep in her throat, but she makes sure to keep it quiet. Then it hits her. A smirk curls her lips and she reaches down into her pocket. She slowly draws out her wand and tilts it ever so slightly, pointing it at the girl's feet. "Apparuit rana."

Matilda covers her mouth with her hands as she snickers. It's obvious to her, but she wonders if either of the adults realize Charlette just cast a spell.

The frog hops forward and ribbits.

Chartreuse gasps at the sight of it. Her eyes widen, and her mouth becomes a small circle.

Charlette grins wickedly. This is it. _Just as she planned._

Chartreuse laughs. "Oh, look Roland." She detaches from him and bends over, cupping her hands. She sits them just in front of the pudgy frog. "A cute little frogie." The frog bounces into her hands and her whole face lights up.

Charlette blanches. What? No. No way! It's textbook stuff. Princesses are supposed to hate frogs!

Matilda is taken aback. How odd. This princess, she isn't like the rest. That's for sure.

Roland blinks. He tilts his head and stares curiously at Chartreuse.

Chartreuse pops up, holding the creature close. "There are only three things I love more than anything in the world – diamonds, dresses, and frogs." She strokes the frog's head. She jerks her head up and looks at Roland. "Don't you think Roland?" She shoves her hands out toward him.

Roland grimaces and puts an arm up to guard himself from the vile creature. No, most certainly not. Still, it is different. _She_ is different. Most girls would shy away and even scream at the mere sight of a frog. A little less than a china doll perhaps, but not enough. Still too fake.

The king notes the tiniest of shifts in his son and he can't keep himself from grinning. This is it! This could be the one. He clears his throat. "Now, why don't the two of you run along and play." He waves them off.

Matilda skips forward. She seizes Cedric's hand and tugs him away from the others.

Goodwin sees the intent in his daughter's eyes and acts in a hurry. He wraps his arm around her shoulder. "And you, why don't you go with your brother today? Instead of picking on the poor prince." He shoots her a sharp look.

Charlette glares back. "I don't wanna play with those babies."

Goodwin scoffs. "Matilda is the same age as you. And Cedric's your brother, you can't not like being around him." He pushes her in the direction Matilda took Cedric. "Now go on."

Charlette grinds her teeth. "You suck." She stalks off, throwing one last fleeting look over her shoulder toward Roland.

Roland catches her eyes and offers a smile, but it is more weak and desperate than reassuring.

Chartreuse slips her hand around Roland's and guides him in the opposite direction of the other three. "This will be fun, won't it Rollie?"

Roland's hair stands on end and a chill races up his spine. "Don't. Call me that."

Chartreuse scowls up at him. "What's up with you?" She crosses her arm.

Roland shakes his head. "Nothing. I just don't want to do this is all. I don't want a bride."

Chartreuse scoffs. "You mean you are already in love with someone else."

Roland cringes. "Don't be ridiculous." He shoves his nose in the air and looks as far away from her as possible. If she looks in his eyes then he knows she will see the truth. Women have that uncanny ability.

Chartreuse blows out a breath. She sneers. "I knew it. The way you kept ignoring me. I just knew it." She takes her hand back from his and clenches it. She realizes how improper it is and quickly folds her hands together in front of her and straightens.

"It's nothing personal." Roland glances back at her.

"Yeah, sure." She wanders ahead. She keeps going, refusing to go back even though she does not know where the path leads. Only a minute later she finds herself in a garden with all the colors of the rainbow. The vibrancy fills her senses and she can practically taste the colors. The tension seeps from her and she wanders over to the concrete wall in a daze. She sinks down upon it and stares off into space.

Roland finds her a moment later. He tilts his head as he contemplates her. Like this, framed by the flowers and wrapped up in the beauty of it all, she appears much more natural. Almost real. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Chartreuse nods vaguely. "Yes…" She reaches out and plucks a rose from the flowerbed. She rolls it between her fingers. "It is the symbol of love." She spreads her fingers and lets it fall. She catches it mid-fall, clenching her hand around the petals. She squeezes hard, crushing the delicate petals. She glares across the garden at him. "The symbol of all that can never be." She opens her fist and the crumpled petals flutter to the ground, their crimson shade all that is left of their beauty.

Roland sighs. "Come on, I told you it wasn't personal." He makes his way over to her and stands only a foot in front of her. "Actually, you're the most real of all the princesses my father has forced onto me."

Chartreuse raises a brow. "Real? What's that even supposed to mean?"

Roland shrugs. "I dunno." He takes a seat next to her. "You don't react the way the others do. Like with the frog. And you just, you aren't perfect."

"Hm." Chartreuse picks at one of her fingernails. "So your girl's a simple one, huh? A village rat." She notices him bristle and she clears her throat. "I mean, she is, uh, more down and dirty."

Roland rolls his eyes, but a smile twitches at his lips nonetheless. He can't help but be amused by her attempt to recover. "Not exactly." He twiddles with his fingers. "She's just…different." He can't believe how good it is to talk about his secret, even if he must still hide the fact it is Charlette.

"If you say so." She never did see the value in village people, especially not village kids. Whatever he sees in this mystery girl she wishes she could possess it. To be on the arm of the future king would be a prize indeed. But in the end she is sure she won't even need it – whatever _it_ is. If it is anyone less than royalty their bad romance won't last. For kings don't marry commoners, especially not when they are the son of Roland the First. The kingdom far and wide knows his opinion on that. It's completely out of the question to say the least.

Her words fade and silence sets in. It stretches minute by minute until it begins to take root in the very ground. It is unsettling to him and so Roland sighs. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She is clearly bent on giving him the cold shoulder anyway. Might as well not be here at all.

"No," Chartreuse shakes her head ever so slightly. "I'll stay." She gives him a sly grin. "Wouldn't want daddy thinking another date went awry, now would we?"

Roland bows his head and frowns deeply. She knows his situation all too well.

"So I'll play my part." She waves her hand about flippantly. "I'll be your 'girlfriend' and I'll keep your father off your back."

Roland raises a brow and eyes her dubiously. "And just _why_ would you do that? I hope you aren't expecting some kind of reward."

Chartreuse shakes her head. "Nope. Nothing like that." A mischievous glint shines in her eyes. "The illusion is good enough to me."

Roland dead pans. "You're serious? You just want the acclaim of being 'the one the future king picked'. So I'm just a prize to you."

"It's sad, isn't it?" She puffs out her lip in a mock pout. "Realizing your own worth."

Roland seethes. "Witch."

"Cutie." She pats him on the cheek. "So do we have a deal?" She extends a hand to him. She looks his dead in the eye.

Roland glares at her offering and then at her. Still, he can't deny how perfect it is. It is almost like a dream – an escape from all this pressure. "Yeah," He grips her hand and shakes. "Sure, whatever."

"You _will_ have to go out with me sometimes though, you know." She looks hard at him. "You have to make it believable that we are together." She sees him about to snap back, and so she quickly continues, "I'm not asking you to make out with me or even kiss me. Just know that people who are dating see each other more than just once."

Roland sighs. Unfortunately she is right again. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"Good." She rises to her feet. "Ta ta." She plucks another rose from the patch and threads it through her hair. Then she walks away. Only then does she allow a soft, genuine smile to pass her lips. She won't lie, not when it's to herself, she wouldn't mind having him to herself and as more than a prize. Because despite her words he is so much more than that. He has the potential to be all any girl could ever want, even her.

On the opposite side of the castle, Charlette sits alone. She pretended to follow Cedric and Matilda and Cedric, but veered off as soon as she got the chance. So now she sits beneath a lonely dogwood tree. Petals litter the ground around her, a blanket of pink beneath her. Petals float down with each gust of wind and give her the illusion of floating in a pink world. She sits with her legs drawn up and her arms resting across them. She broods over this turn of events. Her father is interfering already, and he doesn't even know what's going on. And for the first time she realizes just how little time she has with Roland. Even as she had preached to Roland about their roles as sorcerer and king she had only half believed it. It was her father talking, not her. Now though, now things are serious.

She sighs. She casts her eyes downward. Is there no hope? The thought seers her mind and she only wishes she could banish it. If only there was a way. Then it hits her. She sucks in a sharp breath and jerks her head up. Her eyes widen and for a moment she holds her breath. She runs through the plot in her head. But it takes no more than a second. It was never a question to begin with. Her eyes shine, determination swimming in their depths, and a smirk curls her lips. That's it. She knows what she must do now. If they are found out, if they can't give each other up even after all this time, then she knows exactly what she will do. She can only hope he feels the same.

**I thought as fancy as the color Chartreuse sounds, why not make it a fancy stuck up royal's name. lol I hope it worked. I was a bit worried it wouldn't sound much like a name to anyone else even though I like it. By the way, if she reminded you of someone then that's good. ;) If not that is fine too. Doesn't matter either way. I just hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
